La semaine des sept pluies
by Sandou
Summary: Il y a eu la guerre. Maintenant il y a le contrecoup. Un an après la Quatrième grande guerre, Shikamaru se fait missionner pour un contrat anecdotique à remplir à Suna. Ses airs pulvérisés interrogent la fratrie du Sable : qu'est-il advenu du grand stratège, héritier du clan Nara ?
1. Partie I

**La Semaine des Sept Pluies  
** _ShikaTema week : Tempête_

 **Partie I :**

Un rire balaya le palais. Enfantin, carillonnant, le bruit se répercuta sur chaque mur et arriva aux oreilles du Kazekage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui : pas un chat.

« Les préparatifs sont bruyants cette année, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.  
\- C'est la première fois que la Semaine des sept pluies n'est pas vue comme un événement de mauvais augure, lui répondit une voix. »

Assise sur le canapé de la pièce, Temari, seconde du Kage, leva le nez du dossier qu'elle lisait et fixa son frère.

« Tu peux être fier de ton village, Gaara. Les choses changent. »

Un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres et elle revint à sa lecture. Il y avait de quoi être sincèrement fier. De Gaara, de Suna, du monde qui évoluait si positivement depuis la fin de la Quatrième grande guerre.  
On toqua à la porte et Temari se leva pour ouvrir à l'un des secrétaires du Kazekage.

« Temari-sama, Kazekage-sama, commença le nouvel arrivant en se courbant par politesse. Un ninja de Konoha arrive tout juste avec une missive de la part du Hokage.  
\- Eh bien, invite-le à venir à ma rencontre rapidement, répondit le roux. »

Le nouveau venu quitta les lieux et Temari referma la porte. Un ninja de Konoha… Le Kage posa ses mains sous son menton et attendit. Ça ne devrait pas être très important pour qu'on décide de faire déplacer un ninja plutôt que d'envoyer un aigle-messager.

« Gaara ? »

Temari pensait apparemment la même chose. D'un œil sûr, il fit taire cette discussion et lui demanda d'ouvrir la porte : on n'allait pas tarder à venir frapper. Le temps qu'elle ouvre la porte, le ninja de Konoha se trouvait là, le bras levé, prêt à toquer.

« Bienvenue à Suna, Nara-san. »

Docilement, elle se pencha en avant et il fit de même, respectant les règles d'usage à Suna. Shikamaru se présenta alors au regard du Kazekage et tendit un rouleau à son attention.

« Kazekage-sama, Kakashi-sama vous fait ses hommages. »

Gaara se releva pour attraper le rouleau, le décacheta, puis passa son regard vert du texte qu'il lisait à son messager. Force était de constater que depuis qu'il avait été mis au pouvoir, le Hokage appliquait une politique qui changeait du tout au tout. Kakashi avait d'étranges idées…  
D'un haussement d'épaules discret, le jeune roux replia le rouleau et se rassit à son bureau, les deux mains à plat sur le meuble.

« Je te remercie d'avoir fait si vite, Nara-san. »

Le brun hocha la tête et resta résolument muet, attendant probablement des instructions. S'il avait eu des sourcils, Gaara en aurait haussé un. Son visage resta cependant imperturbable tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Shikamaru aussi laconique. Pas que le Kazekage ait déjà eu de longues et passionnantes discussions avec le ninja mais il y avait un monde entre le mutisme et la prolixe.  
Revenant au sujet qui les intéressait, les pensées de Gaara vagabondèrent sur le sujet du message envoyé par le Kage de Konoha et se fixèrent définitivement sur ce qu'il allait advenir du missionnaire.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire si ce n'est retourner à Konoha, avoua alors le Kage. Temari ? »

Sa sœur, qui jusqu'à présent se gardait de tout commentaire, prise dans sa prise de note, redressa le cou et attendit Gaara, à l'écoute.

« Il se fait tard et les hôtels sont pleins. Ça ne te dérange pas d'accompagner notre hôte jusqu'à la suite ? »

La blonde leva un sourcil circonspect mais ne protesta pas ; Gaara devait avoir ses raisons pour le faire venir dans les chambres particulières de la famille du Kage.

« Je suis navré d'avoir à te le signaler, reprit le roux en revenant à Shikamaru, mais tu ne pourras probablement pas repartir demain ni même plus tard. Je laisse à ma sœur le soin de t'expliquer pourquoi. En attendant, je te souhaite un bon séjour, Nara-san. »

Le Kazekage se releva, s'inclina poliment et retourna à ses affaires. Le regard neutre, il invita Temari à faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé et se désintéressa des gens présents.

« Tu me suis ? »

Un sourire de connivence aux lèvres, Temari s'avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau et lança un regard au ninja de Konoha qui la suivit sans même un mot.  
C'était bien rare que l'ancien ambassadeur de Konoha ne dise rien, pensa-t-elle en commençant sa marche. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'il existait une étrange relation entre eux deux… Ça ne devait être que le fait de son imagination.

« Hé. »

La voix rauque, Shikamaru calma l'allure de la blonde et passa les mains dans ses poches. Elle le regarda, vaguement intéressée et attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait en tête. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler, la concentration de la jeune femme se fixa sur l'allure du Nara.  
Il avait un air triste. Il avait ce visage qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois auparavant et ça lui fichait des frissons dans le dos. L'appréciation qu'elle avait de lui, à savoir d'un garçon charmant avec qui elle avait eu des flirts innocents, se trouvait complètement brouillée. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Suna. Encore moins avec sa mission. Temari s'en doutait bien, la vie reprenait difficilement son cours pour certains.

Pour Shikamaru Nara notamment qui, en plus de perdre son père à la suite de la guerre, devenait petit à petit un chef de clan. Depuis Suna, la jeune femme n'avait pas manqué de prendre note de ce qu'il se passait à Konoha par le biais des ninjas revenus de là-bas. C'est dans le courant d'une discussion avec un jounin de Suna qu'elle avait pris connaissance des répercussions qu'avait eue la guerre pour beaucoup de ninja du village caché de la feuille.  
Si elle n'avait pas vécu la perte d'un proche durant ce conflit, Temari n'en était pas moins sensible. Voir Shikamaru et son air moribond ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment intimes pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de le réconforter d'une grande accolade.

« -ce soir ? »

Mince. Temari n'avait rien suivi à ce que lui avait demandé le brun. Elle papillonna des yeux et l'autre se contenta de baisser les yeux. Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un traitre mot. Il se racla alors la gorge et reprit : « Il y a du grabuge dehors, et les hôtels sont bookés ; vous avez une fête de prévue ce soir ? »

Voilà qui devenait plus clair. Quittant la peine qu'elle avait à repenser aux méfaits de la guerre, Temari balaya le couloir du coin de l'œil avant de se prononcer.

« Il y a la Semaine des sept pluies qui commence ce soir. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui fait que tu ne pourras pas quitter Suna avant la semaine prochaine. »

La blonde le vit tiquer à cette déclaration mais n'y apporta pas plus d'importance quand on lui fonça dans le dos. Elle hoqueta sous la surprise et se retourna vers une petite tête brune qui venait de tomber à ses pieds.

« Pardonnez-moi, Temari-sama, lança alors le petit garçon en se massant le front. »

Prenant appui sur ses bras, le petit garçon se releva puis fit la révérence aux deux ninjas avant de s'en aller, une banderole voletante sous le bras. La blonde se prit à sourire à ce qu'il venait de se passer ; jamais avant la guerre, un enfant n'aurait eu la chance de venir se perdre dans le palais du Kazekage.

« C'est une célébration ? »

De sa voix qui sonnait toujours aussi terne aux oreilles de la blonde, Shikamaru reprit le cours de la discussion, les mains dans les poches.

« Une célébration ne devrait pas m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi.  
\- C'est un évènement. Tous les dix ans, durant sept jours, la pluie tombe sans discontinuité sur le pays du Vent. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas autorisé à quitter le village. Le village de Suna avait beau être limitrophe, il n'était pas exempt des aléas climatiques du pays.  
Le regard rêveur, la blonde reprit sa marche jusqu'aux étages privés du Kazekage, imaginant du brun qu'il la suivrait.

« C'est ce soir que la première pluie commence, enchaina-t-elle en ouvrant une porte. On l'appelle la Rosée parce qu'elle est douce et légère. Tu pourras le constater par toi-même, c'est la plus belle des pluies que tu verras. »

Derrière elle, la blonde entendit le nez de Shikamaru siffler. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le climat tempéré de Konoha devait permettre des pluies plus régulières. Le pessimisme de Shikamaru n'entacha cependant pas l'attrait de la jeune femme pour l'évènement et, rapidement, elle présenta une porte à son invité.

« C'est ta chambre. Repose-toi, je viendrais te chercher ce soir. »

Shikamaru n'attendit pas de savoir si elle avait quitté les lieux qu'il rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il lâcha son sac de voyage sur le pas de l'entrée et déglutit.

Seul. Il était entièrement seul. Seul avec ce mutisme qui ne le quittait plus depuis trop de temps.

D'un pas lent, il avança dans la chambre pour découvrir la suite qu'on lui avait laissé. Démesurée fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en découvrant l'ampleur du lieu. Des tapisseries couvraient les murs, le soleil perçait à travers la large porte-fenêtre qui menait au balcon, le lit lui criait de venir s'y blottir. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi de venir perdre son temps dans un endroit pareil. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Ronger par l'envie de quitter sa tenue de ninja, le brun se déshabilla et jeta ses affaires aux quatre vents avant de s'allonger sur le lit aux draps de soie. La route avait été longue et solitaire. Il avait eu mille fois le temps de penser à sa propre existence et d'incendier Kakashi mentalement.  
Enchaîner mission sur mission ne plaisait vraisemblablement pas à son Kage. C'était pourtant la seule échappatoire que Shikamaru avait su trouver à son mal-être. Se battre, réfléchir à des stratégies, agir, courir.  
Les mains derrières la tête, le jeune homme ferma les yeux tandis que son visage s'assombrissait. Il n'y avait plus que le calme qui l'entourait et, putain, il n'en voulait pas.

Rester une semaine à Suna c'était se plonger dans les méandres de son esprit. Il n'en voulait pas. Il n'en voulait plus. Rien que d'y songer, son cœur s'emballa.

« Hhh. »

Sa poitrine le tirailla et il se releva d'un coup, la respiration coupée. Comment allait-il tenir une semaine durant dans ce désert pluvieux ?! Ressasser le passé, il l'avait déjà expérimenté à Konoha.  
Du bord de son lit, Shikamaru se tint la tête à deux mains en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Quand son Hokage lui avait tendu le rouleau, il aurait du se douter que quelque chose se tramait. On n'envoyait pas un Jounin tel que lui pour faire le messager. Mais trop obnubilé à l'idée de s'éloigner de son village et de ses sombres pensées pour quelques jours afin de remplir une mission, le jeune Nara n'avait pas même prêté attention à l'intitulé de sa mission.

Il était bloqué. Délibérément coincé avec lui-même et avec tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'éviter jusqu'à présent. À peine prenait-il conscience de sa situation, qu'on frappa à la porte de sa suite.

« Nara-san, vous êtes convié ce soir à la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Semaine des sept pluies. Kazekage-sama vous fait porter cette tenue. »

À peine adulte, les sourcils épais, une servante blonde lui tendit un paquet à bout de bras et baissa la tête. Décidément, cette semaine ne serait pas sans encombres et réclamerait peut-être ses compétences de diplomate, tout compte fait. Rapidement, le brun attrapa le paquet et referma la porte après s'être incliné devant la jeune blonde.  
Il était inutile de pronostiquer sur la contenance de ce colis ; le fait qu'il y ait une cérémonie réclamerait sûrement à ce qu'il soit plus présentable qu'un ninja lambda. D'une main sûre, Shikamaru ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit un yukata aux broderies fines et un obi aux couleurs du village. Le doute n'était plus permis, Kakashi comptait faire de cette semaine de blocage une bonne excuse pour occuper son ninja et resserrer les liens de Konoha avec Suna.

Même s'il n'avait pas la tête à ça, le Nara devait se l'admettre, vivre une semaine entière dédiée à une célébration pareille n'était pas entièrement pour lui déplaire. Pas de combat dangereux, de stratégie à fomenter, de rapport à écrire et, plus que tout, d'horaires matinaux à tenir. Il trouverait bien une manière de s'occuper l'esprit autrement.

Et justement, il avait déjà des choses à faire pour être fin prêt pour ce soir.  
Dormir. Quelques heures seulement, histoire d'être présentable aux yeux de la population de Suna et de ne pas être irascible avec ses hôtes. Il en allait de la réputation de son village et de son clan.  
Se laver. Se débarrasser des crasses accumulées pendant ses trois jours de voyage.  
À la fin de sa sieste, Shikamaru ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vagabond couvert de sueur, de terre et de sable. Il n'était pas du genre à se pomponner mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus être moqué par ceux qui le connaissaient dans un cadre plus privé : la fratrie du Sable.

Kankurô avait déjà suffisamment lié de lien avec Kiba Inuzuka quand il était de passage ! Après ça, les rumeurs allaient de bon train aussi bien à Konoha qu'à Suna.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le ninja s'attela à s'habiller de sa tenue de cérémonie en voyant que le temps dehors s'assombrissait progressivement ; on ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher. Les deux coups toqués à sa porte alors qu'il enfilait son yukata lui confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu n'es toujours pas prêt, Nara ? soupira Temari en gonflant les joues. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, dépêche-toi. »

Sèchement, la jeune blonde rentra dans la suite de son invité et attrapa le obi qui trainait sur le lit. Alors même que Shikamaru prenait la peine de refermer son habit, elle l'enserra dans la ceinture et la noua correctement. Sans aucune gêne, elle reforma le col de la tenue et attrapa les cheveux du brun pour les nouer comme à son habitude.

« Te-  
\- Pas de chichi, Nara. Tu avais tout le temps de te préparer. Maintenant il faut y aller, presse-toi. »

Un frisson lui parcourut la base de la nuque tandis qu'il se faisait la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais un contact aussi intime avec la blonde. Puis la réalité des choses les rattrapa un instant, l'idée de ne pas avoir de chaussures aux pieds le frappa mais à regarder la blonde, il semblait bien que ça ne soit pas nécessaire alors il mit de côté ses réflexions et entama de suivre la kunoichi à travers le dédale du palais.  
Cette cérémonie devait avoir une valeur importante pour que la blonde ne s'embête pas à l'asticoter comme elle le faisait toujours. L'effervescence qu'il percevait dans le brouhaha du palais allait aussi dans ce sens. Les quelques employés du palais s'agitaient pour sortir du palais, habillés aussi fièrement que lui d'un kimono d'été, être ninja n'avait plus d'importance, la guerre n'était plus que dans le lointain. Seule comptait cette cérémonie.

« Vous voilà enfin ! clama Kankurô après que Temari eut ouvert les portes menant au bureau du Kage. Les experts prédisent que la pluie sera là d'ici peu. »

L'animation du petit bureau de Gaara était telle que personne ne faisait attention à la présence d'un étranger au village dans les bureaux du Kazekage. C'est à peine si chacun salua les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Les mains posées sur le balcon adjacent à la salle, Gaara du Désert saluait la foule en contrebas et les villageois le lui rendaient bien en criant leur joie. Une joie qu'après tout ce temps Shikamaru ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Viens. »

Une main ferme attrapa la sienne et Shikamaru se sentit happé vers le fond de la pièce avant qu'une nouvelle porte s'ouvre. Temari semblait déterminée à l'emmener partout avec elle sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer et ça lui courait doucement sur le haricot. Mais le fait que plusieurs ninjas les suivent de près l'empêcha d'être grognon. Il devait faire bonne figure et s'y tenir.  
La porte menait au toit du palais, ovale, légèrement pentu, on y apercevait aussi bien le ciel qui semblait se rapprocher que les falaises bordant le village. Les bruits de la foule semblaient plus forts à mesure que le temps passait et que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait.

« Mes chers concitoyens ! entendit-il dans le lointain. Je suis ravi aujourd'hui d'avoir l'honneur de célébrer cette Semaine des sept pluies en votre compagnie. »

Nouvelle cohue dans le lointain, Gaara semblait être aimé de ses habitants et savait se faire entendre d'eux. Son discours continua tandis que Shikamaru observait les ninjas venus à sa suite se placer à divers endroit du toit et préparer quelque chose. Temari le poussa alors du torse pour les diriger vers l'un des bords du toit d'où l'on apercevait la foule et les cheveux brulant du Kazekage. Un pas de plus et Nara se jetait dans le vide.

« Regarde. Et imprègne-toi. »

Il y avait un certain émerveillement dans la voix de la blonde et Shikamaru se surprit à y sourire. Il ne connaissait encore rien de cette Rosée qu'il la vivait déjà.

« Que la Semaine des sept pluies commence ! »

La dernière phrase du Kage résonna dans l'air un instant avant qu'apparaissent avec lenteur les premières gouttes de rosée qu'il sentit contre ses joues.

« En avant ! »

Les ninjas postés aux coins du toit levèrent alors leurs poings chacun leur tour et réalisèrent une technique que Shikamaru ne connaissait pas. Une poussière de feu éclata alors dans les hauteurs et brilla au milieu des gouttes éphémères.

« On appelle ça un feu d'artifice, murmura Temari à l'oreille du brun. Ça fait des années qu'on travaille dessus. »

Un regard vers elle, en contre-jour de ce feu d'artifice, et Shikamaru oublia tout. N'existait plus que le tableau qu'il vivait et ressentait contre son épiderme. Il y avait bien trop de beauté à contempler dans un si petit endroit. Le ciel flamboyant. La délicatesse des gouttes contre ses joues mal rasées. La chaleur de l'environnement… Les cheveux scintillants d'eau de Temari… Son regard raffiné… Dans un si petit village qu'il n'avait jamais prit la peine de connaitre, l'atmosphère rayonnait de fraicheur, de clarté et de quelque chose qui lui serrait le cœur.  
Combien de temps s'écoula entre le début de cette fine pluie et le moment où le ciel l'enveloppa dans sa noirceur ? Il n'en savait rien mais Shikamaru n'était plus capable de rien.

Temari le voyait bien. Le ninja était fasciné par ce tout nouvel univers qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Elle le lui avait pourtant déjà dit des années auparavant : Suna valait mille fois mieux que Konoha. Quand les ninjas des feux d'artifice s'éclipsèrent à la fin de leur spectacle, Shikamaru ne bougea pas, le nez obstinément pointé vers le ciel où scintillaient encore faiblement les dernières étincelles de feu. Ça ne dérangea pas Temari qui s'était vu confié la mission de veiller au bienêtre de leur invité de marque. Aussi, s'installa-t-elle à même le sol en attendant que Shikamaru quitte son émerveillement pour revenir à la réalité. À travers toute cette nuée d'eau, pointaient aussi les étoiles dans le ciel, et elle s'y perdit.

La fraicheur de cette nuit-là lui faisait du bien et, elle le sentait, en faisait aussi au brun.

« Temari. »

La voix résonnante, Shikamaru réveilla la blonde de ses songes tranquilles.

« Cette effervescence… Est-ce qu'elle était la même il y a dix ans. »

Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot. Que la Semaine des sept pluies crée une telle folie n'était pas sans raison.

« Il y a dix ans, mon père gouvernait encore le village et nous étions en guerre contre la Terre entière, souffla la blonde en plongeant son regard dans celui de son hôte. Ça n'avait rien de festif, ce n'était qu'un problème de plus pour les habitants du village. Inondation. Noyade. Destruction. Seul Gaara a su changer la donne. »

Elle ne s'épancherait pas plus à ce sujet mais Shikamaru savait le principal. Doucement, elle se mit sur ses pieds qu'elle avait nus et s'avança vers le brun.

« À présent, baladons-nous avant le repas. »

Sans prévenir, la blonde sauta du toit et se retrouva en plein milieu de la foule qui s'était dissipés depuis la fin des feux d'artifice. Les pieds enfoncés dans le sable froid, la blonde prit le chemin du centre-ville d'un pas calme. Elle n'était plus une kunoichi à présent, elle n'était qu'une villageoise de Suna. Un bruit sourd et Shikamaru se retrouvait à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il y avait quelque chose chez ce pauvre garçon qui n'allait pas. Jamais auparavant, Temari ne l'avait vu aussi terne et muet. Il ne souriait pas, ne parlait pas, restait stoïque et n'essayait même pas de râler. Ça ne pouvait pas qu'être dû à son rôle de missionnaire étranger. Shikamaru Nara avait changé, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais depuis quand cela durait-il ? Elle n'avait eu que peu d'échange avec lui depuis la fin de la guerre…

« Pendant une semaine il n'y a que de la rosée ? »

Quel ingénu il faisait. S'il pensait pouvoir quitter les Terre du pays du Vent avant le lendemain soir, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

« Ce n'est que la première nuit, déclara la blonde. Demain, aux alentours de midi, la pluie va s'intensifier et elle s'intensifiera encore tout au long de la semaine. Il n'est pas rare qu'on ait des coups de tonnerre et des vents forts durant cette période. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne dois pas quitter le village. Tu dépends de nous. »

Sortant un parapluie de nulle part, Temari l'étendit et se couvrit de la pluie sous le regard hébété du brun.

« À rester trop longtemps sous la pluie, tu risque d'attraper froid, tu sais ? »

Il n'avait rien du paresseux qu'elle avait toujours connu et, tandis qu'elle le regardait dans la pénombre de ce coin de la ville, elle se permit de le scruter plus longuement. Deux larges cernes défiguraient ses paumettes, ses lèvres avaient une pâleur moribonde… Shikamaru ressemblait plus à un cadavre fatigué qu'à un ninja de haut rang.

« Tu permets ? »

Dans toute sa politesse de gentilhomme, le brun attrapa le parapluie et les abrita tous les deux. Il était un cadavre, certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins un gentleman.

« Temari-sama ! »

La petite blonde aux épais sourcils qui avait apporté le yukata à Shikamaru, à l'abri sous une ombrelle en tissu, se jeta sur son ainée puis la salua poliment.

« Kankurô-sama vous fait chercher depuis un moment ! Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous balader ! »

Si à Shikamaru elle était apparue comme étant une docile servante, il n'en était rien en réalité : la jeune fille n'avait de docile que la chevelure tandis qu'elle agrippait la manche de la kunoichi pour l'inviter à la suivre. Temari et son convive avaient des choses à faire et il ne fallait pas faire attendre les autres.  
Il était temps de ne plus s'intéresser qu'au repas donné à l'occasion de l'évènement. Le palais n'avait plus rien de calme alors que s'entassait le gratin des citoyens de Suna dans la grande salle de réception. Même en étant la seconde du Kazekage, Temari détestait toujours autant d'avoir à venir à ce genre de réception qui ne profitait toujours qu'aux autres. Gaara lui-même, alors qu'il n'était pas des plus expressifs, montrait à quel point ça le pesait d'être ici.

« Ça ne dure qu'une ou deux heures, ensuite libre à toi de faire ce qu'il te plait, lui avait chuchoté Baki en la saluant à son arrivée. »

Les regards n'avaient plus convergés que vers elle et son compagnon étranger. Shikamaru avait de quoi détonner dans une fête en comité restreint telle que celle-ci. Gaara avait bien fait. Et Kakashi aussi, tout compte fait.

De ce qu'en avait compris la jeune femme, si Shikamaru se trouvait à Suna, ce n'était pas pour porter un simple message à l'attention du Kazekage. Non, Kakashi et le roux avaient eu une idée bien mieux travaillée que ça : introduire un hôte de marque pour animer la soirée et éviter ainsi aux anciens de rabattre au Kage que le temps était encore à la guerre. Détourner l'attention sur un problème minoritaire comme tout bon politique.  
Mais même si cette explication suffisait, Temari n'en semblait pas complètement satisfaite. Parce qu'alors que son frère lui exposait le plan, il s'était mordu la langue avant d'ajouter autre chose.

« Et ça changera les idées à Nara-san. Il en a bien be- »

Rien de plus mais ça avait suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui était à présent bien décidée à en apprendre plus. Peut-être pas de Gaara mais de l'intéressé lui-même. Rien qu'à l'observer, Temari avait compris nombre de chose, ne restait plus qu'à démêler les informations. Telle une décoration bavarde, la jeune fille fit les présentations entre Shikamaru et les personnes qui venaient les saluer. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui rappeler leur passé d'ambassadeurs. Rapidement, pourtant, elle délaissa son invité qui se faisait accoster de toutes parts ; la fatigue lui montait aux yeux. Il était temps de quitter les lieux.  
Saluant ses frères et quelques invités, Temari disparu de la salle de réception. Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir au dessein de Shikamaru pendant sa nuit.

Debout aux aurores, Temari avait un planning très précis. Manger, se laver, s'habiller, préparer le bureau du Kazekage et commencer la lecture des rapports avant l'arrivée de son frère. Gaara, depuis qu'il avait perdu son Bijû, se trouvait être un jeune adulte encore pleinement capable de faire la grasse matinée et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il avait suffisamment de responsabilité sur les épaules.  
Mais ce matin-là, elle avait un autre plan en tête et n'en démordait pas : connaitre le contenu de la missive envoyée de Konoha. Sa curiosité était telle qu'elle déboula dans le bureau sans prendre la peine d'être discrète et se jeta sur le rouleau venu de Konoha.

« Restons calme. »

Avant d'avoir à lire le contenu, il fallait qu'elle fasse le point. Quel était cet engouement fou qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus ? Était-il seulement question de la mission ou plutôt de Shikamaru ? Il y avait un problème avec ce dernier et elle en avait assez de se demander pourquoi. Mais avait-elle le droit de s'introduire ainsi dans la vie du ninja ? il y avait un choix effroyable à faire entre son bon sens et sa raison…

« Nara-san a le comportement d'un dépressif. »

Sursautant, la blonde se retourna pour faire face à la fenêtre ouverte du bureau où se trouvait son petit frère.

« Il ne mange presque pas. Ne parle plus. Ne sort que quand il est en mission. Ne vit d'ailleurs que pour ses missions. Son Hokage s'inquiète. »

Gaara du Désert était un homme intelligent. Il savait quand faire la part des choses et avait vite compris que cacher des choses à sa sœur ne lui serait pas profitable. Surtout en ce moment où elle était la seule capable de s'intéresser au Nara.

« Son père est mort. Son mentor est mort. Ses coéquipiers ne le comprennent plus. Kakashi n'a pas le droit de refuser des missions à ses ninjas. C'est une question de quota. C'est pour ça qu'il nous l'a envoyé. Ici, Shikamaru n'a plus le choix. Il n'est qu'un invité et n'a aucun privilège si ce n'est de vivre dans nos appartements privés. »

Le Kazekage n'avait rien de quelqu'un qui s'épanche mais plus vite sa sœur aurait compris de quoi il en retournait et plus vite ils pourraient se remettre au travail. Avec ces quelques informations, Temari comprit où le problème se situait et son cœur se serra.  
Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aider ce pauvre bougre… Seul le temps saurait cicatriser ses peines et sans ses amis de Konoha, elle ne voyait pas bien de quelle manière le jeune homme serait capable de s'en sortir.

« À présent, peux-tu me relire le rapport de mission de l'équipe A. »

Il n'y avait plus de Shikamaru à l'horizon, c'était l'heure de se mettre au travail et de le laisser vivre sa vie.

-•-

Il n'avait pas dormi. En tout cas, pas beaucoup. Accompagné de son paquet de cigarette, il avait ouvert en grand la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était assit sur la moquette pour regarder la douce rosée qui ne s'arrêtait plus de tomber. Il avait mal au cœur, au ventre, aux yeux. Sans raison, pourtant. La soirée avait été bonne. Un peu d'alcool, beaucoup de discussion d'ordre diplomatique et politique. Mais même avec son esprit embrumé, une fois le pas de sa chambre passé, tout lui était revenu.

« Ils sont morts, putain ! »

Il avait été en larme, hurlant à la mort alors que la guerre touchait enfin à sa fin. Naruto et Sasuke perdaient leurs bras, Kakashi prenait les rênes du village, Neji était mort, le père d'Ino était mort. Shikaku Nara était mort. Dans les gravas, les mains pleines de poussière et le visage en sang, Shikamaru s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, refusant qu'on s'approche de lui. Tout le monde semblait heureux de la fin de cette guerre mais son esprit ne convergeait plus que vers une chose : il ne restait plus rien. Le souffle court et les yeux douloureux d'avoir pleuré, il s'était finalement évanoui dans les bras de Chôji.  
Puis plus une seule parole de lui pendant des semaines, ses coéquipiers avaient beau lui rendre visite, sa mère lui apporter de quoi manger, Naruto lui faire la conversation… Shikamaru était resté prostré dans sa chambre sans avoir idée du mal qu'il causait à son entourage.  
Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Qu'il était désormais le chef de son clan. Qu'il avait des responsabilités. Qu'il n'était plus ce simple feignant de Shikamaru Nara. L'héritier devait à son tour prendre des décisions mais refusait de s'y soumettre. Aussi, les missions se firent plus nombreuses, plus difficiles, plus longues, pour lui éviter d'avoir à être celui qu'il se devait d'être à son retour.

La boule qui se logeait dans le creux de son ventre depuis qu'il avait réalisé tout ça ne le quittait plus. Pas même depuis qu'il observait cette rosée qui sentait frais et qui le rassurait. Mais il ne pleurait plus malgré ses yeux qui s'embuait et son visage qui se tordait de douleur. Ce stade, il l'avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps. Ne restait que la peine et les regrets. Et l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose.  
Il n'était pas dupe, le Hokage et son plan avait raison de lui. Il ne pouvait que faire son introspection à Suna, il n'avait pas le choix. Tout ce qu'il s'était refusé jusqu'à présent lui sautait au visage avec férocité.

Sa mère à qui il ne parlait plus depuis des mois et qui se morfondait en attendant le retour de son fils.  
Ino qui vivait la même chose que lui mais qui avait décidé de prendre le problème à bras le corps.  
Chôji qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver son confident de toujours et retrouver leur complicité.  
Kurenai qui attendait encore que le parrain de sa fille soit aussi fort que ce qu'il avait promis.  
Naruto qui se faisait un devoir d'être un support pour lui malgré son incompétence…  
Son clan…

SON clan.  
Son putain de clan dont il était le chef tout désigné depuis que son père l'avait abandonné.  
Voilà.

C'était ça. Shikaku l'avait abandonné. Merde ! Il l'avait abandonné, le laissant en proie à cette chose qu'il n'avait pas appréhendée. Et désormais.  
Et.  
Désormais.

« Putain ! »

Tant pis pour les voisins, pour le Kazekage, pour le bon sens !  
Il avait été abandonné par son père et à présent c'est son propre village qui le laissait en berne ! L'enfermant dans cette atroce prison désertique au milieu d'inconnus ! Les nerfs à vif. Le visage tiré. La douleur lancinante. Il allait tout détruire. En commençant par cette chambre qui puait la bonté.

-Fin de la partie I-

-•-  
-•-

« Bon. Bon. Bon-bon... J'étais franchement pas à l'aise avec l'idée de poster cette fic mais il faut que je me fasse une raison : Si je la poste pas aujourd'hui, je la posterai jamais. C'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi, alors autant faire ce qu'il faut avant d'être débordée.  
Pour en revenir au vif du sujet : j'ai déjà fini cette fic depuis un bail. Depuis, genre... deux mois. :oskour je fer pitié: Sauf qu'à la base, ça devait être un OS. J'avais un super commentaire de fin d'OS à poster, d'ailleurs ! Mais, après relecture (trois jours que ça m'a prit, j'suis vnr !) et 37 pages j'me suis dit que, ouais, bon... J'allais pas imposer ça à la rentrée aux gens qui reviennent de vacances. J'avoue, j'suis un monstre mais quand même...

Bon.  
Cela étant, coucou, voilà ma fic de la rentrée et je tenais à vous dire ceci : La Bouteille a achevé mes envies d'écrire et de lire des fics intelligentes pendant deux mois (ouais en fait ce message était adressé à ceux qui me suivent - koi koman sa ya personne - ma vi nul). Non, franchement, on sous-estime l'impact qu'a une fic écrite de nos mains ! Jusqu'à cette histoire-là, j'm'en étais jamais rendue compte et, franchement, ça m'a ruiné le moral ! (En pleine période d'exam, le top !)

Bon.  
Je digresse, je dis graisse, mais je voulais en venir à un truc, moi, à la base :  
Cette fic se divisera en trois ou quatre chapitres postés à intervalle aléatoire (ça veut dire jamais, parce que ma flemme de me recorriger va reprendre le dessus) mais, à la base, ce n'était qu'un OS (de 37 pages, certes). Et pas n'importe quel OS ! Non, monsieur, non madame ! Il devait faire parti de la suite d'OS consacré à la Semaine du ShikaTema (d'où le titre, tu l'as, tu l'as ?). Mais qu'à cause de ma démotiv' suite à La Bouteille... Bref, t'as compris l'délire.

Bon.  
Il est temps pour moi de partir en vacances. En Bretagne. En septembre. J'vais m'enjailler à mort sur les ports d'Erdeven (j'suis même pas sûre d'avoir bien écrit le nom de la ville). Ca va être une sacrée smala. Si t'as lu jusque là précisément, je t'offre un bisous de plus en plus du bisous-fesses de fin de commentaire. Et si t'as pas lu jusque là... Ok, je commence à dire n'importe quoi, alors je vais y aller... Je t'aime d'amour, toi qui a lu jusqu'ici.

Bisous-fesses. »

 **Sandou-Soudy  
**


	2. Partie II

**Partie II :**

« Nara. »

Quoi ?

« Nara. »

Ça faisait combien de temps… ? C'était quoi ces meubles renversés et ces bouts de tissus éparpillés à hauteur d'œil ? Vite, fermer les yeux, ignorer.

« Nara ? »

Pourquoi ses joues le piquaient ? D'où venait cette voix ?

« Shikamaru. »

Qu'avait-il fait, nom de non ?

« Shikamaru Nara, s'il-te-plait, ouvre les yeux. »

Il n'y arrivait plus. Il sentait la fraicheur de sa fenêtre ouverte, le son d'une pluie qui bat, les mouvements autour de lui, mais il se refusait à bouger. Voilà qu'il redevenait ce sale pleurnichard qu'il s'était promit de ne plus être. Face à une Temari qui lui tâtait le front pour voir si tout allait bien.

« Je t'en prie, Nara. Je suis censée être ton hôte. Si l'on apprend que je n'ai pas su te garder sur pied, que va devenir ma réputation ? »

Temari avait toujours de quoi lui remettre la tête sur les épaules malgré des conditions difficiles. Lourdement, le brun ouvrit un œil et se retrouva bloqué dans celui grand ouvert de la blonde. Cette étrange proximité, Temari penchée au-dessus de lui, avait de quoi le rendre mal à l'aise et il détourna le regard.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

La blague. Elle s'en faisait et c'était tout à fait justifié. Shikamaru avait détruit sa chambre, réduit en miette les draps de son lit et elle le trouvait sur le dos, allongé à-même le sol avec son yukata de la veille et une cigarette consumée au bout des doigts. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Une crise de démence, ce n'était pas son genre. Surtout dans un pays étranger où il devait bien se comporter.

« Tu as passé ta journée ici ? »

Sa journée ? Quelle heure était-il ?

« Je sors tout juste du bureau de Gaara, je comptais te prévenir que ce soir il y a le festival de la pluie et t'inviter à y faire une apparition. »

Il devait être tard si Temari avait terminé sa journée de travail. Comment avait-il réussi à passer sa journée à détruire ses appartements sans voir le temps passer ? C'était indécent.

« Alors désolée si j'insiste. Mais il faudrait que tu sois présentable, ta présence est requise en ville. Politique et diplomatie, tu te souviens ? »

Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Faire face à la réalité.  
Shikamaru se leva machinalement et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain sans en attendre plus. Il avait mal au crâne, mal aux jambes, mal au ventre. Assit à même le sol carrelé de cette salle aux allures de bain public, le brun tendit les bras vers le robinet et laissa l'eau lui tomber dessus.  
Il ne voulait plus bouger, ni sortir de cette pièce. S'il sortait d'ici, Temari l'attendrait patiemment, peut-être même lui poserait des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il sortait d'ici la réalité de sa vie le rattraperait. Manger, Dormir, Survivre. Manger surtout.

Il n'avait pas bougé un pied en dehors de sa chambre depuis la veille et son estomac se tordait en tout sens. Mais son envie de se nourrir se trouvait remplacer par celle de vomir tout le vide qui restait en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'fous… »

Rien.  
Assit et affamé, à se laissé frapper par des gouttes d'eau, Shikamaru Nara ne faisait rien et n'avait pas envie d'en faire plus.

« Nara. »

La voix étouffée de Temari, de l'autre côté de la porte, réveilla rapidement les sens de Shikamaru qui se rappelait de ce qu'il faisait sous le jet d'eau.

« Je t'ai fait apporter des vêtements propres. Dès que tu te sens prêts, viens me trouver dans le grand salon, c'est la pièce au bout du couloir. »

De nouveau, ses obligations professionnelles prenaient le pas sur ses envies personnelles. Sans attendre, Shikamaru se décida à se débarrasser des larmes cristallisées sur ses paumettes puis se lava avant de quitter la salle d'eau.  
Un nouvel ensemble se trouvait présenté sur son lit. Son lit qui avait été refait. Sa chambre dont les meubles cassés avaient été enlevés et les autres redressés. Comme si la folie de sa journée n'avait jamais eue lieue.

Il remercierait Temari à l'occasion. À moins de ne jamais plus y faire référence. Comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter en face d'elle maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu plus bas que terre ? À n'en pas douter, la blonde avait déjà compris dans les grandes lignes le comportement du jeune homme.

Tenant son yukata à bout de bras, Shikamaru se fit la réflexion que celui-ci était bien moins décoré que l'autre. Peut-être passerait-il un peu plus inaperçu au milieu de la foule de Suna ?  
Une dernière fois, après avoir enfilé sa tenue, Shikamaru serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

Il fallait montrer une face avenante aux habitants de Suna ainsi qu'aux représentants du pays du Vent. Sourire. Serrer des mains. Sourire. Saluer poliment. Avoir des conversations de connivence. Sourire.

Sourire, putain. Tout le temps sourire à la face du monde malgré l'horrible sensation qui lui montait à la gorge.

« Du calme. »

Époussetant ses manches, le jeune homme se dirigea jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma derrière lui et regarda autour de lui.  
Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Suna, Shikamaru n'avait pas prit la peine de voir plus loin que le bout de ses chaussures. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il se prit à ouvrir de grands yeux en observant les tapisseries présentes dans le couloir des appartements du Kage. Bien loin du style traditionnel que l'on retrouvait dans les bâtiments sunniens, les œuvres présentées n'étaient qu'abstractions et sensations. À l'opposé de ce qu'on imaginait voir dans les couloirs d'un Kazekage.

« Te voilà enfin. »

Allongée sur une causeuse résolument vieillotte, Temari releva le buste pour regarder Shikamaru qui s'avançait jusqu'à elle. Il avait été bien plus rapide qu'elle n'y avait songé et c'est avec regret qu'elle reposa le livre qu'elle commençait à peine à feuilleter.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort, soupira la jeune femme en se relevant pour se retrouver face à lui. Tu ne sais pas t'habiller ? »

Comme la veille au soir, Temari passa ses mains contre la nuque du brun et reforma le col de son Yukata. Le souvenir de sa mère faisant la même chose le frappa un instant et il pinça les lèvres. Temari et Yoshino avaient bien souvent eu de nombreux points de comparaison à l'esprit de Shikamaru.

« Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, continua la blonde en lissant le pan du yukata du brun. Nous nous rendons au festival de la Semaine des sept pluies. Il est organisé par les villageois de Suna et ils sont vraiment très heureux d'avoir enfin le droit à une célébration digne de ce nom. »

Doucement, un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui pour attraper son kinchaku. Ce qui, quoi qu'il puisse en penser, troubla Shikamaru. Comment un tel évènement pouvait à ce point transformer tout un village ?  
Gaara paraissait apaisé et serein face à ses citoyens. Temari rayonnait. Kankurô n'avait plus ni peur, ni haine, vis-à-vis de sa famille. Suna-même ne semblait plus prendre le parti de la guerre comme seul credo d'existence.

« On ne devrait pas être abordé plus que de raison comme tu l'as été hier soir, ajouta la kunoichi en resserrant son obi. C'est jour de fête avant que les précipitations ne soient trop fortes. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Shikamaru tenait le parapluie de son hôte et les protégeait d'une pluie légère. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de venir dans ce village, Shikamaru n'y avait toujours vu que l'aspect désertique et délibérément rustique du village. Ce soir-ci, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de ce pays : les jeux de pyrotechnie n'avaient plus de secret pour eux.

Les feux d'artifices de la veille perduraient à travers les stands proposés dans une dimension plus réduite mais pétillaient tout de même dans les airs. Le village n'était plus que lumière et musique et Shikamaru en oubliait tout, trop occupé à écouter Temari qui lui expliquait avec passion en quoi l'intérêt de ce festival résidait.

« Toutes ces pluies serviront à nourrir nos nappes phréatiques pour les années à venir et ainsi abreuver nos cultures et nos habitants. C'est un- »

Elle avait les yeux pailletés tandis qu'elle s'expliquait. D'une lueur que Shikamaru n'avait encore jamais vu et à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Et soudain, une réflexion insipide lui vint à l'esprit : elle avait les yeux en amande. Comme Gaara, malgré ses cernes. Comme Kankurô, malgré son maquillage. Les gens avaient beau dire, ces trois-là faisaient partis de la même famille.  
Mais, en plus de ses frères, la blonde avait une valeur à laquelle les deux autres ne pourraient jamais prétendre : elle avait un regard qui lui faisait-

« Ah ! »

Un coup de vent trop fort et son parapluie lui glissait des mains pour s'en aller dans les hauteurs. Au milieu de cette population qui ne prêtait attention qu'aux stands lumineux, Temari tira le bras de son invité en riant, leur cherchant un abri de fortune.  
Les pieds plongés dans le sable humide, ils coururent jusqu'à trouver un auvent à distance de la fête.

« Dommage pour le parapluie, soupira Temari en pointant le nez vers le ciel. C'était un cadeau de Baki-sensei… »

Sans perdre de temps, elle s'assit à même le sol et épousseta ses pieds du sable qui s'y était coincé.

« J'ai tendance à tomber malade facilement quand il pleut, expliqua Temari devant l'air dubitatif de son invité. À Konoha, en automne, je finis toujours avec le nez qui coule. Hors de question que je me fasse avoir dans mon propre village. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle tendit une main à Shikamaru qui s'installa à son tour à ses côtés, sans se poser plus de question. Ils étaient à l'abri de la pluie, voyaient les feux d'artifice depuis leur auvent, sentait la fraicheur de la pluie sur leurs joues et la chaleur du sable sous leurs pieds.  
Il faisait bon et Shikamaru sentit son visage se décrisper sans prévenir.

« Alors le deuxième jour, la pluie s'intensifie… Comment se fait-il que le sable ne soit pas encore gorgé d'eau à le rendre boueux ?  
\- Tu demanderas à nos experts, si ça t'inquiète tellement. Je ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça à ce phénomène. »

À voir la réaction du brun, Temari ne doutait pas qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire non plus. Mais les lèvres remuantes qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil la rendaient soupçonneuse. Shikamaru avait-il quelque chose à dire pour être aussi inconfortable ?

« C'est un bel évènement, complimenta-t-il en observant la foule lointaine. »

Cherchait-il à lui faire la discussion pour éviter un blanc gênant ? Pour Temari, habituée au silence de ses frères, entendre Shikamaru qui tentait de maintenir un courant entre eux deux relevait de l'absurdité. Peut-être qu'il était aussi question pour lui de ne pas rabâcher ses pensées qu'elle sentait sombres depuis qu'elle avait vu de quoi il était capable…

« Shikamaru. »

Les lèvres pincées, la blonde tourna la tête vers lui et fronça le nez. Shikamaru n'avait pas même détourné la tête, sachant pertinemment dans quoi la situation risquait de tourner.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

S'il voulait bannir les blancs de leur conversation, il était temps de prendre les devants. De toute façon, ils étaient bloqués sous cet abri de fortune jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'apaise un peu.

« Ça peut aller. »

Haussement de sourcils blonds.

« J'ai demandé au personnel de ne pas parler de l'incident de ta chambre à Gaara pour l'instant. »

La pomme d'Adam du brun sursauta. Elle rentrait dans le vif du sujet à présent, plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Ça m'embêterait d'avoir à lui dire que tu es devenu fou furieux. Il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi. »

Un simulacre de sourire passa sur le visage de Shikamaru puis s'évapora. Gaara avait fait parti de la Quatrième Division, au même titre que Temari ou lui. Ses qualités de meneur avaient fait grand bruit depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Shikamaru. »

De nouveau, elle pinça les lèvres. Il était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Tourner autour du pot n'allait pas les aider à cette allure-là.

« Sommes-nous amis ? »

Surprit par la question, le jeune Nara tourna brusquement la tête vers sont hôte. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches et sentit un coup de vent le pousser au dos.

« On se connait depuis quelques années maintenant, lança-t-elle en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le sable. Des missions en commun on en a eu un paquet.  
\- Alors tu te demandes si on n'entretient pas qu'une relation de connivence, c'est ça ? »

Il avait un certain tact pour parler de ces choses-là et la jeune femme l'en remercia intérieurement. Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas effrayé en ouvrant le dialogue. Temari ne connaissait pas suffisamment le brun pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas la discussion.

« Nous n'avons peut-être pas eu autant d'interaction que si nous avions été du même village, commença-t-il en s'allongeant à son tour, mains derrière la tête. Mais j'imagine qu'on n'en est pas moins des amis de part ces liens qui nous unissent. »

Leurs missions sur le terrain, leur travail d'ambassadeurs, leur coordination durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre. Il n'était toujours question que de travail mais c'était, somme toute, une relation comme une autre dans l'univers des Shinobis.

« Alors sûrement que tu voudrais comprendre, souleva-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. »

Un silence pesant s'imposa d'office. Shikamaru était bien trop débrouillard pour perdre son temps en détournements d'attention. Autant foncer dans le tas, maintenant qu'elle avait mis les pieds dedans.

« Que t'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui ? Je ne te connais que vaporeux, à toujours laisser les choses se faire. Cette chambre… Elle n'avait rien de vaporeuse. »

Voilà qui était fait. Intérieurement, la jeune femme se retint de tourner la tête vers lui. Il n'était pas utile d'alourdir l'air de son regard appuyé…

« On dit que de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités, déclara le brun en fermant les yeux. Je suis chef de clan, Temari. »

Il avait à présent un timbre de voix plus reposé. À moins qu'il ne soit fatigué.

« Ça veut dire que le jour où je prendrais pleinement le commandement du clan Nara, toutes mes décisions auront une portée décuplée. Auprès du clan. Auprès du village. Peut-être bien aussi auprès de ton village, qui sait. »

Temari sentit son attention grandir. La guerre et les morts ne devaient qu'avoir un rôle mineur dans le comportement de Shikamaru à Konoha, se permit-elle de penser. C'était plutôt ce qui lui incombait d'être qui le rendait aussi moribond.

« J'en ai pas envie, Temari. »

D'un mouvement sec, Shikamaru se releva sur ses pieds et épousseta le dos de son yukata avant de lui tendre une main.

« Alors je sais bien qu'il sera question pour moi d'être raisonnable un jour… Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi pour faire le deuil de ma jeunesse. »

La blonde attrapa la main tendue et ne la lâcha plus.

« Pour faire le deuil de mon père. »

Il y avait une étrange folie dans le regard brun de Shikamaru Nara. Sous l'éclat de la pluie qui tombait et de la lune pleine qui luisait, Temari découvrit un ninja qu'elle n'avait pas encore distingué.

« Y'a-t-il un endroit calme où l'on pourrait admirer la splendeur de ton village ? »

Temari lui répondit par un sourire. Il avait réussit à éloigner la discussion principale de ses rails. Mais soit, elle n'en ferait pas une montagne ; il restait encore cinq jours à la jeune femme pour libérer le brun de son étouffante carapace.

« Suis-moi ! »

La main toujours fermement agrippée à celle du brun, Temari s'élança sous la pluie. Oubliant sa peur de tomber malade, Oubliant qu'elle était la seconde du Kazekage, qu'elle était une figure importante de son propre village, que Shikamaru devait faire présence au festival devant les villageois… Elle aurait bien le temps de s'en mordre les doigts le lendemain.

« Tu connais la légende des Sept pluies ? lança la blonde en élevant la voix dans sa course qui les éloignait du centre-ville.  
\- Raconte-moi !  
\- Alors que la guerre faisait rage, commença-t-elle sans ralentir son allure. Le Roi du pays du Vent, un vieux sage aux yeux clos, sentit son âme le quitter. Il fit appeler ses trois fils et leur annonça qu'il ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde. Le benjamin, amer de n'avoir encore prouvé sa valeur à son père durant la guerre, prit chevaux et armes et partit sans plus attendre pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il mourut peu de temps après d'avoir voulu se rendre forts aux yeux d'un père mourant. Le vieux Roi en pleura trois jours durant. »

Se taisant pour gravir une colline, Temari reprit son souffle et lâcha la main du brun.

« Le plus âgé, ensuite, fatigué de la guerre et de la mort qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, abandonna son père sans un au revoir et quitta la ville pour se souler. Bien mal lui en prit quand des bandits de grand chemin vinrent le détrousser puis le tuer d'avoir tant consommé. »

La pluie battant contre son visage, Temari s'interrompit à nouveau et attendit que Shikamaru se mette à son niveau.

« Le vieux souverain pleura encore trois longs jours sans s'arrêter. Le dernier fils du Roi : ni trop âgé et courbé d'avoir vécu, ni trop jeune et fièrement volontaire, qui s'était installé au chevet de son père à l'annonce de sa mort prochaine, attendit que le vieux Roi le quitte. D'une constitution plus faible que la moyenne mais pourtant attentif aux souhaits de son père, il s'éteignit sous les éclats de la guerre, tenant la main de celui qui devait mourir. »

Raide sur ses pieds, la blonde ferma les yeux et laissa les gouttes d'eau éclater sur son visage.

« Perclus d'avoir perdu ses fils, le vieux Roi aux yeux clos sentit son visage s'embuer de larmes à nouveau. Il avait pleuré trois jours puis trois autres jours pour ses fils et, à présent qu'il sentait son dernier souffle venir, il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour pleurer la mort de celui qui était resté à son chevet. La puissance de la tristesse et des larmes du vieux roi fut telle que bientôt le palais tout entier s'écroula sous le déluge qu'il avait créé et le noya par la même occasion. »

Une main sur le cœur, Temari regarda Shikamaru pour lui sourire.

« On dit que depuis, tous les dix ans, l'âme du vieux Roi vient pleurer la perte de ses fils sur les Terres du Vent. Faisant oublier sa propre mort qui, finalement, était dans l'ordre des choses. »

Les mains derrière le dos, le brun regarda autour de lui. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort et rabattait la pluie contre son visage, et le paysage avait un goût d'exceptionnel. Tous les deux, sur le bord d'une falaise en dent de scie, regardèrent la lune rayonner au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Alors c'est quoi la morale finalement ? demanda-t-il en voyant que la blonde se taisait.  
\- Y'a-t-il besoin d'une morale orale ? Ce qui compte, c'est le ressenti personnel. »

Des fossettes se formant au creux de ses joues, Temari retourna à la contemplation de la lune, laissant à Shikamaru le soin de se faire sa propre interprétation. Il était un homme intelligent, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais faire sa propre interprétation d'un conte local n'avait aucun sens pour lui, aussi resta-t-il muet à observer Temari contre le clair de lune.

« Pourquoi tu t'en veux ? »

Sans un regard vers lui, la jeune femme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

« Je ne m'en veux pas.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Faire quoi ? »

Un long soupir transperça le silence des lieux.

« Te mettre dans des états pareils.  
\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons. »

L'alchimie était rompue dorénavant. Ni la pluie, ni le superbe du paysage, ni-même les yeux scintillants de Temari, n'auraient le pouvoir de redonner un côté féérique à leur soirée.

« J'essaye de comprendre, Shikamaru.  
\- Comprendre quoi ? Ton père était un meurtrier de masse et les responsabilités de son poste sont revenues à ton frère. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as abandonné tes responsabilités de ninja pour devenir un gratte-papier. Tu ne peux. Pas. Comprendre. »

Putain.  
Il venait de merder.

D'un rapide coup d'œil vers la blonde, il comprit qu'il l'avait blessé. Elle qui n'avait voulu qu'être réconfort pour lui, voilà comment il la remerciait. Mais la douleur dans sa poitrine ne faisait qu'enfler et il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser. Seulement de fuir aussi loin que possible.

« Nara. »

Fini les « Shikamaru » et la voix tendre. Temari venait de redevenir cette kunoichi au sang froid.

« Tu ne pourras pas arranger ta propre situation en t'attaquant à celle des autres. Sois présentable pour la réception en l'honneur du Daimyô, après-demain. On se voit bientôt. »

Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, Temari avait disparu, emportant sur son passage toute la légèreté qu'elle lui avait apporté. De nouveau, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose : la douleur. Mais, il était temps de s'en rendre compte, Shikamaru s'y habituait.  
Les sourcils froncés, il s'allongea sur le sable chaud et humide, s'abreuvant de l'eau de pluie. La nuit allait de nouveau être compliquée. Son estomac lui faisait déjà regretter.

-•-

Il avait été immonde. Abjecte personnage qu'elle avait essayé d'aider avec toute sa bonté. Peut-être bien que cette amitié qu'il avait présenté n'était finalement que poudre aux yeux. Rageant pour elle-même, Temari serra les dents et s'étouffa de son oreiller pour y crier sa colère.

Shikamaru avait le droit d'être en colère, d'en vouloir à la Terre entière, même un an après la fin de cette foutue guerre. Il n'en restait pas moins que son comportement déplacé -à ne plus parler, à ne plus exister, à n'être que vilénie- fichait un sacré coup au moral de la blonde.

Elle appréciait le jeune homme. Plus que Naruto, qui avait pourtant été un élément clé de son existence, et parfois encore plus que ses frères adorés. Habituées aux relations hermétiques que jugulait sa vie professionnelle, Temari s'était prise à apprécier les quelques instants que le Nara avait relaxé de sa présence. Il avait un calme olympien, une verve intelligente et, malgré son laxisme horripilant, se révélait être un personnage fiable.

Leurs trop nombreuses entrevues qui les avaient rapproché plus que de nécessaire se trouvait à présent relayée comme tâche de fond dans l'esprit orageux de Temari.  
Allongée dans son lit, l'oreiller à présent jeté à travers sa chambre, la blonde regarda le plafond et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait besoin de temps. De temps et de calme.

Shikamaru Nara était un sale con. Il méritait sa solitude et son mal-être et elle ne s'occuperait plus que de ses oignons.

C'était sa volonté, après tout. Elle aurait été folle d'y contrevenir.

-•-

Il avait eu une nuit reposante, contre toute attente. Pas de cauchemar ou de crise d'anxiété. C'était d'autant plus troublant étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et étant donné qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis presque deux jours…

Accoudé au balcon de sa chambre, Shikamaru observait le lointain, les cheveux plaqués devant les yeux par la pluie. Il avait le front plissé si fort qu'il sentit bientôt un affreux mal de crâne le prendre et retourna à l'abri de sa chambre, se déchargeant par la même occasion des vêtements trempés qu'il portait.

En révélant à Temari ces quelques pensées qu'il gardait pour lui, le jeune homme avait créé une situation parfaitement inconfortable. Elle allait lui en vouloir. Pour toujours, même, peut-être ! Et ça l'effrayait. Rarement auparavant, Shikamaru avait eu l'occasion d'établir de si sérieuses relations avec des étrangers à Konoha. Et Temari, en plus d'être une étrangère, était une figure de Suna qui méritait des égards qu'il avait ignoré.

« Putain… »

Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait et ça lui fichait le bourdon.  
Et pourtant !

Il se trouvait si juste dans ce qu'il avait dit et ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre. Elle était Temari et vivait une vie qui lui convenait depuis ces quatre dernières années. Elle n'avait plus de père mais n'avait jamais eu cette complicité que Shikaku et Shikamaru avaient eue.

Merde ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de se vexer pour une simple phrase à peine venimeuse !

« Nara-san. »

Les bras chargés de draps, la jeune servante aux sourcils épais s'inclina et entra dans la pièce sans attendre l'accord du brun. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, Shikamaru revint à la contemplation des nuages pluvieux et fronça les sourcils.

Où en était-il ?  
Temari. Shikaku. Leur conversation de la veille.

Il n'allait tout de même pas passer la journée à ressasser cet unique évènement, quand même ! Énervé pour lui-même, Shikamaru se passa la main sur le visage et retourna dans sa chambre pour la traverser et rentrer dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour la jeune servante qui faisait son lit avec application.

Tournant les robinets, il se posa sur le tabouret de la pièce et s'aspergea d'eau pour évacuer sa frustration. Il était dans une impasse. Il en voulait à Temari d'essayer de le sortir de ses retranchements mais il s'en voulait encore plus de n'avoir pas osé aller au bout de sa pensée quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Après tout, il avait été sur la bonne voie…

Rapidement, Shikamaru se lava, s'habilla et ressortit de la salle d'eau pour découvrir un plateau repas posé sur l'une des consoles en bois de la chambre. Le pas lourd, il se jeta dessus et remercia intérieurement la jeune servante. Après tout ce temps sans un seul repas convenable… Il crevait de faim et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Puis le temps passa, une heure, puis deux, sans que personne ne vienne l'importuner dans sa chambre. Après tout, il s'était mis à dos Temari et ne connaissait pas grand monde à Suna. Mais s'il voulait se changer les idées et ne pas ressasser ses idées noires, il avait tout intérêt à se trouver une occupation.

D'un soupir à fendre l'âme, Shikamaru quitta sa chambre et observa les alentours avant de se diriger vers le grand salon où pas un chat ne se trouvait. Au milieu de la pièce, la petite causeuse où il avait trouvé Temari la veille se trouvait occupée du livre qu'elle avait feuilleté.  
Précautionneusement, le brun l'attrapa et s'installa confortablement sur l'assise en observant le bouquin. Orné de dorure sur la tranche, il passa une main dessus et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Quoi qu'ai put être le contenu de ce livre, Temari l'avait déjà lu et corné ses pages, et il était curieux d'en connaitre le contenu.

« Le Roi des Sept pluies, lut-il à voix haute en se retenant de sourire. »

Décidément, il ne serait jamais capable d'oublier cette pluie qui l'empêchait de sortir se reposer au soleil. D'une main sûre, le brun tourna la page et commença la lecture du premier chapitre, persuadé de tromper l'ennui efficacement.

Efficacement se révéla être un faible mot quand Shikamaru releva le nez de son livre à la fin d'un chapitre particulièrement long et regarda par la fenêtre : plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Même sans faire acte de présence, Temari trouvait le moyen de lui tirailler l'esprit.

Il y avait dans ce livre une explication bien plus approfondie de la légende des Sept pluies que ce que la blonde avait évoqué la veille et il comprenait à présent où elle avait voulu en venir. Entre Shikamaru et le vieux Roi résidait une essence commune qu'il avait éludée sans même se poser de question.

Peut-être bien que Temari y avait songé quand elle lui avait conté cette histoire, c'était bien son genre de détourner l'attention pour asséner un coup pareil dans la nuque…  
Shikamaru, en refusant la mort de son père et son héritage, avait, comme le vieux Roi, omit de s'intéresser à quelque chose de plus important que sa peine personnel. Comme le vieux Roi, le jeune Nara n'avait pensé qu'au moment présent et à sa tristesse résiliente sans songer un seul instant de quoi demain serait fait.

Shikaku s'en retournerait dans sa tombe s'il le savait !

Mais.

Était-il, contrairement au vieux Roi, capable de faire fi de ce qu'il vivait pour aller au-delà ? Était-il si simple de ne plus penser à sa peine et à ses obligations ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent ! Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, merde !

Son intelligence et ses capacités hors normes n'avaient pas à rentrer en considération maintenant ! C'était un enfant et, comme tel, il s'estimait inefficace à un poste à responsabilité.  
Kakashi ne changerait pas ça. Yoshino Nara ne changerait pas ça. Suna n'avait même pas le droit d'y songer…

Laissant tomber le livre sur son torse, Shikamaru posa ses mains sur ses yeux et soupira bruyamment pour évacuer ses songes. Il n'était pas comme ce vieux Roi qui était mort dans une solitude humide. Sa conscience d'être important au bien-être de son clan était une certitude. Dans un recoin de son esprit, Shikamaru savait pertinemment qu'il devrait être le relai de Shikaku Nara.

Mais…  
Mais.  
Mais putain.

Ça le rebutait du plus profond de son âme et son visage se fronça tandis qu'il appuyait ses paumes de main sur ses orbites à s'en faire mal. Ce sale fourbe de Kakashi Hatake, en le fourrant dans les pattes de la fratrie du Sable, devait bien rire depuis son bureau de chef de guerre…  
Il envoyait l'un de ses meilleurs éléments en vacances forcées et celui-ci ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se morfondre et se mettre à dos les politiques de Suna.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là…

Retirant ses mains de son visage, Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant, fixant le plafond étoilé avec insistance. Il se redressa de la causeuse et passa une main contre sa nuque.

Il avait fait le mort trop longtemps, maintenant. Kakashi avait raison d'en rire. Il avait beau pleurer, crier et briser des meubles, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait être cet homme fier que son père avait voulu qu'il soit.

Mais il était hors de question qu'on l'y oblige en compagnie de ces gens qui lui donnait à réfléchir.

Un crissement sur le plancher le réveilla et la petite servante fit de nouveau son apparition, un plateau de thé à bout de bras. Shikamaru était un invité de marque. Et, comme tel, il méritait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Aussi vindicatif soit-il.

Ainsi passa la journée puis la soirée du Nara, oscillant entre une haine des gens qu'il connaissait et une peine qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il en était persuadé.

-•-  
-•-

« Merci Oncle Ben pour ton inspiration sans faille dans l'écriture des dialogues. Repose en paix. :love: Ensuite, merci à ceux qui ont commenté, c'était fort kawaii de votre part. (Tu vois, "Guest", j'ai pris le temps de me corriger, admire ma bonne foi !)

Pour en revenir à cette deuxième partie : lel, j'ai rien à dire. J'ai relu l'OS il y a quelques jours, histoire de me remettre dans le bain de la fanfic, et je l'ai trouvé nul en pleurer. Du coup, je pense ne plus jamais le relire de bout-en-bout et me contenter de le corriger. Franchement, je me comprends pas, quelque fois. :jpp:  
Promis, Shikamaru va arrêter d'être un gros cake qui se morfond tout seul comme un boloss.

Des bisous-fesses, joyeux Halloween, peut-être même joyeux Noël et bonne année si j'oublie de poster d'ici là (probabilité 100 pourcents) ! Soyez forts, visez les étoiles, blablabla, bloubloublouh, blebleh. »

 **Sandou-Soudy**


	3. Partie III

**Partie III :**

Il y avait une étrange alchimie entre Temari et Shikamaru Nara. Rien qui connotait une relation amoureuse ou physique mais ça n'en était pas moins surprenant. Ils avaient eu maintes fois l'occasion de travailler ensemble, d'échanger des paroles de politesse et même d'avoir des conversations plus profondes que les piques qu'ils s'amusaient à se lancer parfois. Cette dernière année, pourtant, les choses avaient changées sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Temari avait pris un poste à responsabilité auprès de Gaara et les nouvelles au sujet du jeune Nara s'étaient faites plus rares.

Alors, lorsque Temari toqua à la porte de sa chambre à minuit passée, Kankurô se révéla dubitatif à l'entente de la demande qu'elle lui fit. Mais, fidèle à sa fraternité qu'il voulait faire perdurer au-delà des années, le jeune homme acquiesça, embrassa le front de sa sœur et retourna se coucher.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était de repos à la suite d'une mission de routine, Kankurô, frère du Kazekage, entra sans frapper dans la chambre de l'invité de marque du palais.

« Nara Shikamaru, lève-toi. »

La chambre, plongée dans la pénombre des rideaux tirés, laissa à Kankurô un petit temps d'adaptation avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il n'y avait personne. Seule impression rémanente : l'aigreur du tabac froid qui fit sourire le brun. Gaara ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre qu'un de ses si prestigieux invités se permettait la fantaisie de fumer dans sa demeure. Cependant, un problème perdurait : il fallait retrouver le Nara ; il était un invité et, comme tel, il n'avait pas la liberté de ses mouvements dans un village caché.

« Kankurô-sama. »

La jeune servante aux sourcils épais, postée à l'entrée de la chambre, fit se retourner le jeune homme et ils se saluèrent l'un l'autre humblement avant que la jeune fille entre et pose des draps.

« Notre invité est sur les toits, il m'a demandé de prévenir votre sœur si elle venait mais comme vous êtes le premier arrivé… »

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, Kankurô se sentait tout aussi étranger à la situation que ce que la jeune servante devait s'imaginer. La diplomatie c'était le rôle incombé à la seconde du Kazekage, pas au ninja d'élite qu'il était. Saluant comme il se doit la jeune fille, Kankurô reprit sa route et grimpa les marches menant au toit du palais.  
À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que l'éclat du soleil matinal vrilla les rétines du jeune homme avant qu'il ne mette une main devant les yeux : Shikamaru était là, assit en tailleur, la pluie battante ne perturbant en rien sa placidité.

« Nara ! lança Kankurô pour se faire entendre du ninja à l'autre bout du toit. »

Ce dernier papillonna des yeux et regarda dans la direction de celui qui l'interpellait. D'aussi loin qu'il était, Kankurô vit le long soupir exaspéré que le Nara poussa. Ça n'avait rien d'attrayant…

« Tu dois savoir que les étrangers au village n'ont pas le loisir de se balader où ils le souhaitent, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant du stratège. »

Résolument assit, Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et retourna à la contemplation qu'il avait quitté.

« Tu es peut-être considéré comme l'un des héros de la nation mais tu n'es pas exempt de respecter les lois. »

De nouveau le mutisme du jeune Shikamaru prit place par-dessus la pluie battante. Il devait y avoir une raison pour que sa sœur ait réclamé qu'il tienne la jambe au jeune homme. Il devait y en avoir une autre pour qu'elle ne se soit pas portée volontaire pour le faire elle-même. Il devait aussi y avoir une raison pour que Shikamaru ne respecte pas les règles, pourtant simples, établies pour les invités du palais.  
Quoi qu'aient pu être ces raisons, Kankurô devait à présent faire face à la mauvaise humeur d'un invité qu'il considérait pourtant comme un ami de longue date.

« On m'a demandé de veiller à ton bienêtre pendant les quelques jours que tu vas passer en notre compagnie.  
\- C'est une demande du Kazekage ? »

Grillé.  
Sous le manque de réponse de Kankurô, l'autre brun leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa. Il y avait un problème entre lui et Temari, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Kankurô, bien loin d'une effigie de point de contact, marmonna à l'encontre de sa sœur avant de reporter son attention sur l'invité. C'était le moment ou jamais de poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait jamais songé et de se renseigner un peu plus sur la relation voilée de sa sœur et lui. Kankurô ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était la plus grande commère de Suna.

« C'est étrange, avant-hier, lors du festival, on ne vous a pas croisé une seule fois. »

La pomme d'Adam de Shikamaru tressauta et le marionnettiste pinça les lèvres ; à défaut de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa journée de repos, il ferait en sorte de ne pas perdre son temps non plus.

« D'ailleurs, lors de la soirée d'inauguration, vous êtes arrivés en retard… »

Le regard du jeune brun se fit fuyant. Tout sourire, Kankurô se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le convive et tendit une main vers la droite.

« Il pleut dru, aujourd'hui. Dès demain les festivités seront remplacées par une pluie torrentielle. Étant donné que tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant hier au festival, je te propose de me suivre et d'enfin découvrir ce que Suna te cache, qu'en dis tu ? »

Il vit le brun hausser les épaules et mettre les mains dans les poches. Kankurô, d'habitude si habile de ses mots, se trouva vite dépourvu en constatant qu'il faisait la conversation à un mur.  
Bon sang ! Mais que c'était-il passé la veille pour qu'il n'ait plus rien à voir avec le diplomate bien portant à qui il avait servi un verre de vin le soir de son arrivée ? Qu'avait à voir Temari dans l'état du brun ; avait-elle seulement un rapport avec ça ?

On avait rapporté beaucoup de choses à Kankurô depuis qu'il était en charge de mission de correspondance entre Suna et Konoha. La fin de la guerre n'avait pas apporté que des bonnes choses et le désespoir criant de Shikamaru en avait fait parti. On lui avait parlé d'enfermement, de dépression, de mots si forts qu'il s'était refusé à y croire. Shikamaru, une dépression ? Impossible. Pour toujours et à jamais, il ne resterait que l'image du vaillant héritier de clan qui avait participé à la victoire de la Quatrième grande guerre.

Peu importaient les raisons, les agissements, les exactions, Kankurô resterait fidèle au Nara Shikamaru dont il voulait se souvenir. Il était temps de faire table rase de tout ce à quoi il portait de l'importance.

« Ça te dit un petit-déjeuner à l'abri de la pluie ? C'est moi qui régale. »

La conviction du brun eue raison de Shikamaru et il lâcha un sourire en suivant la cadence de son ainé qui courait déjà vers le centre-ville. C'était peut-être le moment de laisser tomber sa mine déconfite pour enfin profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avant de faire face à ses responsabilités.  
Mais, tandis qu'il s'installait à une table en compagnie de Kankurô, une question déplaisante vint à l'esprit du Nara : Temari avait-elle si mal prit la fin de leur discussion pour l'ignorer une journée entière puis préférer lui envoyer son frère ?

« Comme d'habitude, commanda Kankurô en regardant le tenancier du petit restaurant. Pour deux personnes. »

Si pour Temari et Gaara les habitants avaient des égards, avec le cadet de la famille des attitudes moins formelles apparaissaient. Le chef de l'établissement s'en révéla être un parfait exemple quand il claqua sa main dans celle du brun sans prendre la peine de le saluer d'une courbette. Shikamaru, pas si surprit qu'il l'aurait pensé, observa l'échange des deux hommes tandis qu'il se servait un verre d'eau. Il y avait une simplicité de vivre chez le sunnien qui s'éloignait à grandes eaux de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer d'un représentant de Suna aussi politiquement important.

« Bon, lança finalement Kankurô une fois assit face à son invité, le regard sérieux. Que fais-tu à Suna ? Je n'ai pas été mis aux faits de ton implication. »

Avouer ça, c'était révélé à l'autre qu'il ne comprenait pas bien son propre intérêt à servir de passe-temps à Shikamaru et il s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Le mal était fait, autant ne pas en faire un drame, estima Shikamaru en ouvrant enfin la bouche.

« Mission diplomatique imprévue, déclara le jeune Nara en haussant les épaules. Je suis venu pile au bon moment pour faire preuve de l'investissement de Konoha pour les contrées voisines. »

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité mais, après tout, Kankurô cherchait simplement à le faire parler, autant donner le change. Avouer qu'il se retrouvait en permission à Suna pour prendre du recul sur ses responsabilités avant son retour ne sonnait pas de la même manière. Même pour lui.

« Alors tu seras présent au banquet des Daimyôs ce soir, dans ce cas ? demanda Kankurô en attrapant l'assiette que lui tendait le chef.  
\- Je croyais que seul le Daimyô du pays du Vent serait présent…  
\- Eh bien te voilà fourvoyer, sourit le marionnettiste. Il manquera celui du Feu, qui avait d'autres choses de prévues ; c'est certainement pour ça que tu es ici, après tout, non ? »

Fatigué d'apprendre qu'il tiendrait encore la place d'un politique plutôt que d'un simple invité de marque, Shikamaru renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Son Hokage avait fomenté son coup de bout en bout, finalement ; il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

« Effectivement. »

Rapidement, le jeune homme attrapa ses baguettes et les sépara d'un geste sec, il valait mieux manger que d'avoir à continuer une discussion qui lui déplaisait. Mais son hôte ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Sinon, continua-t-il en mâchonnant son riz. Ça te plait ? »

Shikamaru se retint de soupirer. Si être à Suna lui plaisait ? Punaise…  
Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait été pris au piège d'une mission diplomatique, il pleuvait depuis trois jours et il crevait de faim depuis deux. S'ajoutait à ça son altercation avec une Temari qui ne voulait qu'être de bonne compagnie… Non, il ne se plaisait pas vraiment à Suna.

« Tu as vu les feux d'artifice ? continua Kankurô en voyant le visage de Shikamaru blêmir après sa première question. Nos artificiers s'entrainaient dans le désert depuis plusieurs mois pour rendre le spectacle bluffant. J'imagine que tu as apprécié.  
\- C'était un très beau spectacle, oui. »

Shikamaru, le nez plongé dans son bol, sentit le soupir de dépit de Kankurô et n'osa pas relever la tête Ils étaient coincés l'un avec l'autre avec peu de choses à se dire. Comment allait se passer la journée si l'ambiance restait la même ?

« Comment se porte tes camarades à Konoha ? »

Kankurô ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Shikamaru devait s'y faire : la journée allait être longue…

Contre toute attente, pourtant, à la suite de leur petit déjeuner, les évènements s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres sans qu'il ne s'en sente perturbé. Sous la pluie battante et sans un parapluie à leur portée, ils étaient allés faire un tour au festival et Shikamaru y avait découvert une ambiance qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir l'avant-veille. Les villageois exaltaient de joie, les stands pétillaient de rires, les animations avaient de quoi les divertir.  
Surpris par la tournure des évènements, le Nara se laissa prendre au jeu de l'effet médiatique en se mêlant à la population en compagnie d'un Kankurô populaire.

Prenant le temps de s'y intéresser, Shikamaru découvrit un cadet des Sables enclin à communiquer avec ses concitoyens, bien plus que Temari ne l'avait fait quand elle lui avait fait visiter le village pour la première fois quelques années plus tôt.

« Kankurô. »

Entouré par trois enfants à qui il présentait l'une de ses marionnettes, Kankurô se tourna vers son invité et quitta les gamins d'un signe de main.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Nara ? »

Allait-il passer pour un gêneur en demandant à voix haute ce qu'il pensait ? Peut-être bien qu'il y avait des soucis liés à la différence du comportement du cadet en comparaison de son frère et de sa sœur.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi… »

Kankurô, souriant à un Shikamaru qui ne continua pas sa phrase, entama une marche en laissant le brun le suivre. Il était fini le temps de s'amuser, le retour des discussions sérieuses revenait sans crier gare.

« Temari, à la suite du Tsukuyomi Infini, a décidé qu'elle ne voulait plus être une guerrière. Elle a ses raisons et je serai fou d'y trouver à redire. En se décidant à être la Seconde du Kazekage, elle a fait une croix sur son passé de kunoichi et ne s'en plaint pas : elle vit à Suna, entourée de gens qui l'aiment et qu'elle aime en retour. Gaara, lui, est un Kazekage dorénavant respecté qui sait se faire comprendre des gens qu'il dirige. Alors tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi, moi, Kankurô, frère cadet de la sanglante fratrie du Sable, je ne suis pas le chemin tout tracé de ma famille ? »

C'était à quelques mots près la question qui brulait à présent les lèvres de Shikamaru. Il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça le jeune homme, après tout. La guerre, les missions, les aléas de la vie n'avaient jamais été enclins à les laisser suivre une conversation profondément personnelle.

« Tu vois, Nara. Il y a des gens qui réfléchissent, qui étudient, qui évaluent. Ça, c'est Gaara. D'autres prennent des dispositions et lancent des ordres, du Temari tout craché. Moi, je préfère agir et frapper. Alors l'aspect politico-millitaire n'a pas un grand intérêt pour moi, tu imagines bien. »

C'était une raison suffisante qui ne méritait pas de s'épancher plus dessus. Ça expliquait la simplicité avec laquelle les autres l'abordaient mais aussi sa liberté de mouvement.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien, tout était dit et, enfin, Kankurô laissait un silence reposé s'installer après une longue journée à déblatérer sans s'arrêter. Suivant le brun, il se laissa guider jusqu'au toit du palais qu'il avait quitté le matin-même.

« C'était une bonne journée, non ? demanda Kankurô en lui souriant à pleine dents.  
\- Elle l'était.  
\- À l'avenir, Nara, passe me voir si tu t'ennuies dans ta chambre. Temari n'est plus la fille qui te servait de guide ambassadeur ; elle est importante. »

Sans laisser le temps à Shikamaru de répliquer, Kankurô se dirigea vers la porte puis se tourna une dernière fois vers l'invité qu'il laissait en plan : « Rendez-vous ce soir en salle de réception à vingt heure, on te fera porter une tenue adaptée à la situation. Sois à l'heure. »

Dans un dernier sourire, le brun quitta les lieux et laissa Shikamaru sous la pluie qui lui frappait à présent le front avec plus de violence que le matin passé.  
Cette journée avait une saveur qui lui brûlait les joues. Sans penser une seule seconde à sa propre existence, Shikamaru avait appris une chose nouvelle qu'il lui semblait stupide de n'avoir pas remarqué plus tôt : la fratrie du Sable avait un effet bénéfique sur son moral. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, le jeune homme comptait se faire pardonner de son comportement auprès de Temari.

Le vent lui soufflant dans le dos et la pluie lui giflant les joues, le jeune homme quitta finalement son poste d'observation et retourna à sa chambre. Il était sept heure passée, il devait se préparer et se recomposer un air avenant.  
La tête vidée, il quitta ses vêtements détrempés de la journée et plongea dans la chaleur du bain qu'il faisait couler. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que le bain ne reposait pas ses muscles : il se sentait déjà parfaitement détendu.

Kakashi avait peut-être eu raison en l'envoyant à Suna au milieu de ces gens qu'ils connaissaient à peine. Gaara l'avait emprisonné dans ses problèmes. Temari rentrait dans le vif du sujet pour le réveiller. Kankurô lui rappelait qu'être un personnage important ne ferait pas de lui quelqu'un de distant. Cette fratrie du Sable avait fait bien plus pour lui que tout ce que Konoha avait essayé ces derniers mois.

« Nara-san. »

La voix, venue de la porte de la salle de bain, rappela au jeune homme qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de se prélasser et il se redressa sur son séant dans une gerbe d'eau.

« Mh ?  
\- Votre tenue est posée sur le lit. Kazekage-sama vous fait dire qu'un retard de votre part ne sera pas toléré à cette soirée. »

Cette réception en compagnie des Daimyôs devait être particulièrement importante pour que même Gaara y mette l'accent. Se disant, il quitta la chaleur de son bain et se sécha en s'imaginant que la petite servante avait déjà déserté les lieux.  
Sur le pied de son lit l'attendait une tenue radicalement différente de ce qu'il avait eu à porter ces derniers jours. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'un kimono estival mais d'un veston noir, d'une chemise claire et d'un pantalon noir assorti d'une paire de chaussures en cuir naturel. Ça n'avait rien de conventionnel à Konoha mais peut-être qu'ici c'était une tenue de prestige… Haussant les épaules, le brun enfila le costume trois pièces, prit le temps d'arranger son col en repensant aux remontrances de Temari et se peigna en s'observant dans le miroir en pied.

Il avait beau faire de son mieux, ses traits tirés ne pouvaient pas mentir ; la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé se mêlait à ses pensées néfastes et à ses humeurs dépressives. Shikamaru n'avait rien d'un diplomate affable, seulement d'un ninja épuisé de sa carrière.

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte d'entrée lui indiqua qu'il était temps de se mettre en route et le brun quitta les lieux pour se diriger jusqu'à la salle de réception. Comme la veille, il se perdit dans la contemplation des tentures exposées dans les corridors et connota l'expression artistique qu'on ne soupçonnait pas dans ce palais sunnien. Qui donc était responsable de la décoration des lieux ? Probablement pas Temari, son sens de l'artistique n'avait jamais été prouvé et elle-même se désignait comme plus cartésienne que surréaliste. Souriant à cette réflexion, le brun tourna au coin d'un couloir et vit les portes de la salle de réception s'ouvrir devant son passage.

Il ne devait pas l'oublier : il était important ce soir-ci. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Shikamaru Nara, mandataire du pays du Feu. Shinobi de Konoha, présenta le maitre de réception d'une voix forte. »

Habituellement intimidé par une trop grande quantité d'yeux fixés sur lui, Shikamaru se détendit à la vue de Kankurô et Gaara qui lui présentaient une place à leurs côtés. Encore une fois, il fallait remercier cette famille d'être aussi avenante.

La salle avait de quoi lui tourner la tête ; chaque Daimyô était venu, accompagné de toute une suite de convives, provoquant un brouhaha de tous les diables autour de cette immense tablée.

« Il ne manque plus que Temari, lui souffla Kankurô en le laissant s'installer sur la chaise libre à sa droite.  
\- Elle devrait être là depuis longtemps, répondit Gaara d'une voix cassante. On ne peut plus l'attendre. »

De sa prestance de Kage, Gaara fit taire l'assistance en se levant et tendit les bras. Le repas allait commencer sans plus attendre et il y avait fort à parier pour que ça ne tourne qu'autour de la politique des cinq Nations. Bien vite, les coupes furent remplies et l'animation se fit d'elle-même entre les convives. Tel le diplomate qu'il était, Shikamaru se trouva vite prit dans des conversations comme le soir de son arrivée. Rien de bien passionnant mais il en allait de ses responsabilités.

« Nara-san, se fit-il héler à quelques places de là. Savez-vous ce qu'il en est de l'acte de communauté ? »

Le seul problème à être mandaté par le Hokage sans l'avoir désiré c'était de n'être plus aux faits de l'actualité et le jeune homme se trouva bien vite privé de répartie tandis que le premier plat était annoncé.

« Temari, Seconde du Yondaime Kazekage. Princesse des terres de Suna. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour interrompre toutes les discussions tandis qu'une Temari, gênée comme jamais, se courbait face à l'assistance avant de prendre place à la droite du Kazekage. Vêtue d'une robe aux couleurs chaudes qui révélait la naissance de ses seins, son unique venue créa un nouveau brouhaha bien loin des prétentions politiques qu'il y avait eues jusque là.

« Tu es en retard, marmonna Kankurô à la blonde qui avait pris place entre ses frères.  
\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est compliqué d'enfiler une robe. Lâche-moi. »

Le sourcils froncés, la jeune fille se fit servir un verre et se pencha à l'oreille du Kazekage pour s'excuser de vive voix. Elle n'avait pas voulu de ce retard mais se faire présentable à une soirée de notables avait été plus compliqué que prévu. S'habiller de cette robe fourreau n'était que l'une des raisons de son retard. Se maquiller et se coiffer avaient été deux raisons bien plus problématiques à exposer à l'assistance.

Rapidement, elle fit un tour de table du regard et pinça les lèvres : il n'y avait pas une seule femme dans l'assemblée. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter ; les mentalités n'évoluaient toujours pas même après toutes ces années.  
Fatiguée de l'avoir remarqué, la blonde attrapa sa coupe et avala son contenu d'une traite tandis que Gaara prenait la parole pour un discours qu'ils avaient passé la matinée à préparer. La fin de la guerre, l'alliance Shinobi, les contrats mutualisés, marchandise, mission, tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec la situation géopolitique de son pays.

Deux places plus loin, à sa droite, la blonde sentit un regard la transpercer. Shikamaru tentait apparemment d'attirer son attention subtilement. Temari soupira alors ; depuis la veille au soir, elle s'était fait la promesse de faire l'impasse sur le Nara et d'attendre son départ pour enfin retourner le voir afin de lui souhaiter bon retour.

Peut-être bien que de l'avoir fait mariner toute une journée puis laissé aux mains de Kankurô lui avait fait comprendre son erreur mais elle se sentait encore trop vexée pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'il aille se faire voir, le brun trouverait bien le moyen de s'en sortir sans elle. Évitant délibérément de regarder dans la direction du Nara, la jeune femme passa une main contre sa nuque et observa l'assistance. Si la plupart des regards ne convergeaient que vers le Kazekage, d'autres se permettaient la fantaisie de se poser sur elle, la mettant dans l'embarras. Elle était une jeune adulte et, malgré son attitude loin d'être enjôleuse, elle restait une femme au physique agréable.

Nouveau soupir, la soirée allait être longue…

« C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'annonce le premier banquet des Daimyôs, lança Gaara à la fin de son discours en levant son verre. »

Chaque Daimyô leva alors son verre, ainsi que Shikamaru, et une assiette garnie se posa devant chaque invité.

De nouveau, Temari tendit sa coupe pour se faire servir ; les regards pesants de l'assistance commençaient doucement à la mettre dans tous ses états et elle n'allait pas tarder à faire un scandale. D'autant plus que le Daimyô du pays de la Terre lui souriait avec insistance sous son épaisse barbe grise. Gênée par la situation, la blonde serra les bras contre sa poitrine en regardant son assiette.

« Maintenant que je suis bien réveillé, tu comptes me raconter toute l'histoire ? murmura Kankurô sans la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Il va bien ?  
\- Il va mieux. »

Lentement, la blonde vira son regard sur son frère brun et attendit qu'il lui retourne la pareille. Shikamaru allait mieux ? Kankurô avait-il compris ce qui avait causé le visage déconfit de leur invité ? Sans se soucier de sa sœur, le brun attrapa ses baguettes et les planta dans son assiette. Si Temari cherchait des réponses, elle avait tout intérêt à se débrouiller comme une grande. Ils avaient passé l'âge de se comporter comme des adolescents.

Temari n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'adresser la parole à Shikamaru Nara depuis bientôt deux journées entières. L'insistance de son regard avait quelque chose de profondément glaçant et lui donnait des frissons aux bras. Que lui voulait-il, merde ? Envenimer la situation, l'arranger ? Rester au statut quo ? Le regard toujours dirigé sur son frère, le visage de Shikamaru rentra dans son champ de vision et elle fronça le nez.

Merde.

Le visage dur qu'il avait la décontenança, il n'y avait rien à y lire. Ni pardon, ni peine. Ni haine. Mais il semblait pourtant résolu à s'adresser à elle. La bouche entrouverte, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il dise quelque chose mais il se ravisa et quitta sa périphérie.

Décidément…

Et le regard de cet abruti de Daimyô… La soirée passait lentement, trop. Gaara se trouvait pris dans des milliers de discussion à la fois, Kankurô se bâfrait comme jamais… Assise entre ses deux frères, Temari sentait les rides se creuser sur son visage à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Se retenant à grande peine de poser son coude sur la table pour retenir sa tête de tomber d'ennui, la blonde observa l'assemblée d'un œil accablé.

Si elle n'avait pas été ce personnage si important de la communauté de Suna, elle aurait déguerpi comme le soir de la réception d'inauguration…

« Temari-sama. »

Une main posée sur son épaule, un jeune serveur s'approcha de l'oreille de la blonde et continua : « Nara-sans vous fait porter ses excuses sincères. »

Super. Ce faux-jeton de Shikamaru ne trouvait pas le temps de venir la voir après le banquet ; sa couardise n'avait pas d'égale.

« Il vous propose aussi de passer le voir dans sa suite à la fin de ce banquet. »

Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'elle baissait le menton pour qu'on ne voit plus son visage. Comment Shikamaru pouvait-il se permettre de lui faire pareille proposition sans avoir la décence de le faire de vive voix ?! Passer par un serveur lambda c'était courir le risque de lancer des rumeurs qui feraient bien vite le tour du village. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Cet abruti ne cesserait donc jamais de la mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ?!

Se tournant vers le serveur qui attendait une réponse de sa part, elle se pencha à son oreille : « Dites-lui qu'il faudra être un peu plus brave que ça. Dites-lui aussi que son invitation est déclinée. »

Temari se retourna sèchement en reprenant ses couverts et fixa les portes de la salle en s'imaginant fuir les lieux. Fuir Gaara qui comptait sur elle pour gérer sa communication. Fuir Kankurô qui devenait inconfortable à lui poser toutes ces questions. Fuir Shikamaru Nara et ses excuses qui ne valaient rien. Fuir Temari, l'ancienne kunoichi qui ne vivait plus qu'à travers son poste à responsabilité.

« Tem, je t'en prie… »

La main posée sur celle de sa sœur, Gaara calma les gigotements que Temari produisait, en regardant l'un de ses nombreux interlocuteurs. De sa voix pleine de valeurs, le roux continua sa discussion en croisant ses doigts à ceux de la blonde.

Depuis la fin de la guerre. Non, depuis que Gaara se trouvait débarrassé de son bijû, les relations de la fratrie du Sable avaient fait un bon en avant. Le benjamin s'était ouvert à son frère et à sa sœur ; ça n'avait pas été compliqué de s'y faire et de l'apprécier. Il avait cette particularité étrange de comprendre les tourments des membres de sa famille et ce soir-ci n'y faisait pas exception.

Temari avait un étrange comportement. En retard, habillée d'une robe qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, elle se contentait de s'agiter juste à sa droite. Ça n'avait rien d'anodin quand on connaissait le professionnalisme de la jeune femme. Aussi, Gaara perdit-il la notion de ce que les autres lui disaient pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait pour sa sœur.

Depuis qu'il l'avait missionné pour remettre sur pied leur invité de marque, il avait découvert une Temari un peu plus dissipé et la journée de la veille, surtout, le lui avait bien prouvé : quelque chose tracassait sa sœur, et il y avait fort à parier que ce soit en rapport avec le jeune Nara.  
Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, semblait se porter un peu mieux qu'à son arrivée et c'était d'autant plus dérangeant de réaliser le contraste entre lui et Temari. Fallait-il y avoir un lien de cause et de conséquence ?

Gaara avait beau être plus dégourdi qu'il y a quelques années, son peu de relations amicale ne faisaient pas de lui un grand docteur ès amitié. Peut-être devait-il mettre à l'ordre du jour le comportement de sa sœur et lui permettre d'arranger l'entente qui semblait compromise avec Shikamaru ? C'était prendre le risque de se retrouver seule figure politique face à ses invités mais soit ; Kankurô saurait l'aiguiller, il était toujours de bon conseil.

« Tu n'es pas à l'aise. Peut-être devrais-tu y aller, souffla-t-il à sa Seconde en détachant leurs mains.  
\- Tu n'y penses pas, s'offusqua la blonde en posant une main sur le cœur. Ternir ton image n'est p-  
\- S'il-te-plait, Temari. Tu es trop dissipée pour m'apporter ton aide. Tu peux disposer. »

Son ton ne laissait aucun passe-droit et Temari se mordit les lèvres ; son malaise devait être bien grand pour que même Gaara l'ait remarqué. Lentement, elle recula sa chaise et s'apprêta à se lever avant d'être interrompu par le regard de son Kazekage.

« Emmène Nara avec toi. »

Le front de la blonde se barra. Emmener Shikamaru ? Alors même qu'il représentait le pays du Feu à lui tout seul. Ça n'avait pas de sens, Gaara se plantait en beauté s'il croyait lui faire une faveur ! La politique des autres pays avait plus d'importance que ses déconvenues avec Shikamaru.

« Mais enfin, Gaara…  
\- Ne discute pas mes ordres. »

La conversation était close, le visage impavide, le roux reprit sa conversation avec son voisin de table.

Très bien, Temari suivrait les ordres, malgré le peu d'intérêt qu'elle pouvait bien y trouver. Debout sur ses pieds, elle laissa un dernier regard vénéneux au Daimyô de la Terre. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la chaise du Nara pour poser une main sur son épaule et la presser avec force avant de la retirer et de se diriger vers la sortie. Le temps que les portes soient ouvertes, le bruit des pas lourds du Nara lui faisait suite.

Sans même se retourner pour dire au revoir aux convives, Temari quitta les lieux d'une foulée raide et s'impatienta d'entendre les portes se refermer derrière son passage.

« Temari. »

Derrière elle, Shikamaru semblait s'arrêter alors qu'elle pressait le pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne de cette ambiance pesante et de l'étrange malaise qu'elle sentait dans sa gorge.

« Temari. »

Il pouvait bien la héler encore ; tant qu'ils seraient dans ce palais, elle ne se risquerait pas à lui adresser la parole.

« Temari, merde… »

La boule à la gorge, Temari était énervée. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su faire bonne impression aux invités de Gaara et qu'elle avait été mise à la porte du banquet qu'elle avait pris des semaines à organiser. Par chance, le lendemain serait un jour de repos, elle n'aurait pas à faire face au regard lourd de reproche de son petit frère.

« Eh ! »

Une main rude se posa sur son poignet et la fit se retourner pour faire face à un Nara aux sourcils froncés.

« C'était un ordre de Gaara, d'accord, grogna la blonde en se dégageant. Ne me prends pas à parti. »

Ça n'avait aucun rapport. Il tenait à s'excuser et elle faisait la sourde oreille. Il lui avait fait du mal. Pas tant que ça, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle rumine deux jours durant. Et pour ruminer, Temari ne s'en était pas privé.

Shikamaru était un stratège et un personnage important du paysage du pays du Feu. Mais se permettre de porter un jugement sur son enfance… Sur sa carrière… Durant la nuit, elle avait rêvé de le découper en rondelle, c'était dire si elle lui en voulait.  
Les regards trop porteurs de sens du Daimyô de la Terre n'avaient pas aidé à la calmer. Et cette putain de robe encore moins ! Bordel ! On ne la laissait jamais tranquille, dans ce pays à la con !

« Ferme-la Nara, grogna-t-elle. Suis-moi. »

De sa démarche raide, la blonde parcourut les couloirs et sortit à l'arrière du palais, le brun sur ses talons. La pluie était folle. D'une violence rare, bien plus forte que les pluies habituelles qu'elle avait vu à Konoha. Sans parapluie, elle risquait d'attraper la mort, mais ses joues rouges de fureur méritaient de se tempérer au contact frais de l'eau qui lui tombait dessus.

« Accepte mes excuses. »

À deux pas d'elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Shikamaru lui jetait un regard vif. La pluie lui plaquait déjà quelques mèches sur le front et il passa la main devant son visage pour se débarrasser des gouttes qui lui obstruaient la vue.

« Putain, Nara. On s'en fout de tes excuses. T'es pas le centre du monde. »

Les lèvres délibérément cornées vers le bas, Temari passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant le ciel.

« Je suis la fille et la sœur de deux meurtriers sanguinaires, tout le monde le sait. Je te croyais assez malin pour pas y voir un levier de jugement. »

Elle sentit le brun faire un pas de plus vers elle et elle ferma les yeux.

« Ton père est mort, Nara. Il va falloir que tu te réveilles. »

Elle devait se taire.

« Il comptait sur toi pour reprendre sa place et tu n'as fait qu'ignorer sa dernière demande. »

Les yeux toujours clos, Temari serra les poings et se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ?!

« Tu as préféré t'enfermer dans ta peine sans prendre en considération ton entourage proche. Tu as préféré abandonner tes obligations pour préserver tes intérêts. Pioncer. Jouer au shôji. Regarder les nuages. Négliger la stèle de ton père. Négliger tes devoirs. »

Elle allait trop loin mais plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche et plus une étrange conviction lui prenait les entrailles. La mâchoire serrée, Temari rouvrit les yeux et regarda son invité qui ne faisait plus un mouvement. Tête baissée et poings serrés, Shikamaru ne donnait plus signe de vie et elle imaginait sans peine les tourments qu'elle réveillait en lui.

« Comment oses-tu parler de devoirs ? marmonna-t-il sans bouger. Temari, la kunoichi sanguinaire. »

Sa voix sonnait comme une moquerie et elle sentait la discussion virer au cauchemar. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent. L'un comme l'autre.

« Celle qui décime une forêt d'un coup d'éventail. Réduite à la position de communicante. Réduite à s'habiller en robe de soirée pour adoucir les cœurs. »

Shikamaru fit de nouveau un pas et la blonde sentit le souffle du brun contre son visage. Là, sous une pluie torrentielle qui leur donnait l'apparence de deux fous, Temari et Shikamaru Nara se jaugeaient du regard.

« Tu réussis peut-être à faire croire aux autres que c'est une question de conviction, cracha-t-il. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est parce que tu as peur. »

Elle le sentait en roue libre et ses paroles la frappèrent. Celle qui se targuait de n'avoir peur de rien, de n'être soumise qu'aux vents du désert, se devait bien de s'avouer son travers.

« T'as la trouille, Temari. T'as tellement la trouille que tu te planques dans ton petit bureau de chefaillon, lui jeta-t-il en penchant la tête en avant, le nez froncé. Putain, Temari. T'as tellement la trouille que tu penses pouvoir régler mes problèmes alors que t'as aucune chance de régler les tiens. »

Cette discussion qui avait pour but de les calmer tous les deux évoluait en drame et ils ne savaient plus s'arrêter. Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, leurs habits lourds de pluie, ils ne faisaient plus un mouvement mais ne se quittaient plus du regard.

« T'as la trouille de crever. »

Seule la pluie qui s'engouffrait dans le sable rappelait que le monde tournait autour d'eux mais le simple fait d'entendre la voix du Nara lui faisait tout oublier.  
Elle avait peur de mourir ? Elle, Temari, grande guerrière ? Mais où allait le monde ? Que devait-elle faire ou répondre ? Shikamaru anéantissait toute sa velléité et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte tant il lui importait d'étaler ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps.

Il fallait mettre un terme à ce massacre.

« Shikamaru.  
\- Temari.  
\- Battons-nous. »

Le visage contrit du brun se détendit de stupeur face à la demande de la blonde et il pinça les lèvres. Se battre, maintenant ? Sous cette pluie qui lui brouillait la vue et pesait sur le costume qu'on lui avait prêté ? Se battre contre la terrible Temari dont la robe ne cachait plus grand-chose tant elle se collait à sa peau ?

Temari devait avoir besoin de se réconforter pour agir de la sorte. Réfléchissant rapidement à la situation, le brun desserra les poings ; c'était une occasion comme une autre de passer à autre chose.

« Tu n'as pas ton éventail.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'ombrage suffisant à cette heure de la nuit. »

La lune brillait faiblement et les ombres au sol n'avaient pas grand-chose de solide, inutile d'y réfléchir plus. Il allait devoir se remettre au combat à mains nues le temps d'une soirée.

-•-

Il avait une respiration forte et les jambes branlantes. D'un geste sec, Temari envoya le brun se fracasser contre une butte de sable détrempée et monta la garde. Depuis qu'elle avait prit le poste de Seconde, la jeune femme avait veillé à ne pas se laisser aller. Si elle n'avait plus le loisir de se balader avec son éventail, son compromis avait été d'améliorer ses compétences en ninjustsu. Ça, Shikamaru ne s'en serait jamais douté et il se trouvait bien bête de n'y avoir pas songé tandis qu'il frottait le sable incrusté dans ses cheveux.

« Déjà au bout du rouleau ? lança la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas. Je pensais d'un ninja aguerri tel que toi qu'il serait à-même de me défaire rapidement. Me voilà surprise. »

Un sourire passa rapidement sur ses lèvres. Elle trouvait enfin une réponse à donner au Nara. S'il fallait en passez par la violence pour ça… Se remettant sur ses pieds, Shikamaru prit une posture de combat et se jeta sur elle, il n'allait pas laisser une femme aussi impertinente que Temari le ridiculiser.

Parant ses coups de pied, il poussa la blonde au torse et la fit reculer d'un pas.

« Ne reste pas sur tes acquis. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. »

De leurs gestes souples, ils s'esquivèrent, se frappèrent, n'hésitant pas à donner leur meilleur pour mettre fin à la rixe. Kankurô voyait dans leur relation une certaine alchimie et il n'avait pas tort : Ils savaient s'éviter et ils savaient quand donner un coup. Maintenant que leur corps à corps devenait plus lent à mesure que la pluie les alourdissait, leur fatigue s'accumulait et une certaine fierté se lisait sur leurs visages.  
Leur dispute n'avait plus lieue d'être, cette unique bagarre de rue les réconciliait.

Acculée au fond de la cour du palais, Temari dévia le coup du brun et resta sur place, les bras en bouclier. Coincée entre le mur et Shikamaru, il valait mieux qu'elle se dégage de là. Sa robe commençait à réellement l'incommoder et empêchait des mouvements trop amples. Elle s'en sortait jusqu'à présent grâce aux mouvements rouillés de Shikamaru, mais il n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Leur combat ne menait à rien : il était hors de question qu'ils se blessent l'un l'autre. La politique de leurs deux pays ne leur pardonnerait pas.

Encore fallait-il que l'un des deux cède. Une chance pour eux, Temari avait finalement appris à déposer les armes.

« Je t'en prie, Nara. On sait tous les deux que tu ne vaux pas grand-chose au corps-à-corps, singea la blonde en plaquant ses cheveux, désormais détachés, en arrière. Restons-en là. »

Peut-être bien que sa fierté devait laisser place à son bon sens, après tout. Elle était une politique, il fallait qu'elle agisse comme telle.

Le poing encastré dans le mur, Shikamaru lui lança un sourire et comprit la situation : elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire et sa robe n'allait pas tarder à voir ses coutures lâcher. Temari savait quand prendre une décision et il l'en remercia intérieurement.  
La dominant de toute sa hauteur, le brun ne bougea cependant pas et observa la blonde d'un œil nouveau. Ses seins débordaient presque, ses courbes se dessinaient sous les plis de la robe, les quelques déchirures du vêtement laissaient voir un nombril qui attirait son œil irrémédiablement.

Il avait beau ne jamais y songer, Temari restait une jolie femme. Une bien jolie femme qui respirait si fort à quelques centimètres de lui et qui réveillait en lui des envies nouvelles.

Mais.  
Il s'agissait de Temari.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… »

Dans un soupir de regret, il s'éloigna de la blonde et rattacha ses cheveux trempés. Son costume ne ressemblerait plus à rien demain. Restait à espérer que Gaara n'en ferait pas un scandale. Du bout des doigts il se débarrassa du surplus d'eau qui noyait sa poche de veston et attendit de la blonde qu'elle annonce que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Comment avaient-ils réussis à passer au-dessus de leurs problèmes pour finalement les ignorer comme s'ils n'avaient jamais exister ? Il aurait été question de quelqu'un d'autre, Shikamaru aurait maintenu ses positions et aurait été bien plus virulent et violent dans son altercation. Connaitre la jeune femme avait inversé la tendance.

« On n'en a pas fini, Nara. Allez. »

De cette habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis l'arrivée du brun à Suna, Temari attrapa la main de Shikamaru et les fit courir pour revenir à l'abri du palais. Il devait être tard ; pas un chat ne pointait le bout de son nez tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches menant aux appartements dans l'obscurité des lieux. Depuis le temps, le banquet avait dû se finir et tout le monde avait quitté les lieux.  
Rien que d'y repenser, Shikamaru se frotta la joue. Comme unique représentant de Konoha, il ne faisait pas très bonne figure d'être parti en plein milieu d'un repas organisé en l'honneur de l'union Shinobi. Kakashi risquait de regretter d'avoir fait appel à lui. Naruto aurait même été un meilleur intervenant que lui, c'était dire…

« Ne fais pas un bruit. »

La main toujours dans celle de Temari, il l'écouta lui chuchoter des instructions et se laissa porter par le courant. Ils étaient à présent dans le long couloir menant aux chambres et s'ils se faisaient prendre là à une heure aussi indécente, les rumeurs tenteraient à leur inventer une histoire.

Très peu pour lui.

Étrangement, il vit la porte de sa chambre passer dans son champ de vision sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent et suivit Temari qui le guidait jusqu'à un autre endroit. La porte ouverte avec précaution, elle l'invita à entrer et referma derrière lui.  
Malgré la pénombre, il n'en fallut pas plus à Shikamaru pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son amie. L'odeur de frais et les cactus éparpillés un peu partout ne manquaient pas de rappeler la présence de la blonde.

Il vit Temari tâtonner et finalement allumer les lumières de sa chambre pour lui permettre de découvrir un peu mieux l'environnement.

« Ne fais pas attention au bazar, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son balcon pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Je vais nous chercher de quoi s'essuyer. »

La blonde quitta rapidement la pièce et Shikamaru fit quelques pas de plus. Du bazar, la bonne blague, elle n'avait jamais vu l'état de l'appartement de Naruto pour dire une chose pareille… Arrivé au balcon, il se laissa aller à contempler l'eau qui s'éclatait contre le sol et divagua pour lui-même.

Ils s'étaient battus. Comme deux adolescents. Comme deux genins qu'ils n'étaient plus depuis plus de cinq ans. Pour quelque chose qui avait une importance certaine pour eux. Comment avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles ? Les penser, c'était une chose. Dire à Temari qu'elle avait les pétoches de crever en était une autre… Bien sûr qu'il avait étudié son comportement. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué ces changements, quand bien même son propre moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Bien sûr qu'il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle se plaisait à vivre cette vie loin des folies de ninja. Il avait mal au cœur d'avoir été ce sale con qui avait mis les pieds dans le plat alors que Temari n'avait voulu qu'une chose : le faire avancer.

« Bon, tu pardonneras le fait que je n'ai pas d'affaires à te prêter dans mon dressing. »

Les mains prises par quelques serviettes de bain, Temari s'avança jusqu'à son lit et déposa son butin. Shikamaru en avait oublié l'eau glacée qui coulait contre son cou et se collait à sa peau. Le rappel désagréable de cette situation bien en tête, il attrapa une serviette en se débarrassant de sa veste de costume.

« Eh, Nara. »

Assise sur le lit et s'essuyant les cheveux, Temari lui lança un regard grave en remuant sur place.

« Je tenais à m'excuser. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça. »

Parce qu'il l'avait poussé à bout en étant ce pauvre mec incapable de s'en sortir seul. Shikamaru comprenait comme il le pouvait la situation et s'en voulait suffisamment pour ne pas ignorer ses excuses.

« Mais, Shikamaru… Il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu te fasses à l'idée que c'est toi l'homme de la situation, dorénavant. »

Un sourire pincé aux lèvres, Temari glissa sa serviette contre son cou.  
Elle avait raison.

Ça foutait tout en l'air…

Shikaku Nara était mort depuis plus d'un an, la guerre avait pris fin, les Nations se réconciliaient. S'il ne se décidait pas à prendre enfin sa place, alors à quoi bon lui servait-il encore d'être un ninja ?

Mais Shikaku Nara était mort. Il était mort. Lui faisant promettre de se débarrasser d'une boite qui prenait désormais la poussière sous son lit à lui. Shikaku Nara était mort comme un emblème de bravoure et ne verrait jamais son fils prendre sa suite.

Sa gorge serrée l'avait déserté et un unique sentiment d'injustice restait logé sur le bout de sa langue. Il n'avait fallut que quatre jours à Shikamaru pour prendre du recul sur ses ressentiments. Quatre jours sous une pluie sans fin. Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Il avait passé un an à s'éloigner de son clan, de sa famille et de ses amis pour espérer se sentir mieux, et, finalement, un simple voyage d'affaire à Suna avait mis un terme à des problèmes qu'il refusait d'abandonner.

« C'est tellement galère, soupira le brun en s'allongeant sur le lit, une main sur le front. Tu imagines ça, toi ? J'aurai une position de stratège, de chef de clan, de… de… »

De meneur.  
Il avait misé son existence entière sur la paresse et la simplicité. Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Dès son retour à Konoha, Kakashi devait déjà s'en douter, il prendrait son rôle au sérieux. Devait-il remercier ou blâmer Suna pour le changement qui allait s'opérer ?

« Ça te rappellera peut-être notre époque d'ambassadeurs, clama la blonde en souriant. Tout compte fait, notre relation n'aura été qu'une question de diplomatie, ah. »

Suivant les gestes du brun, Temari s'allongea à son tour sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

« Peut-être bien qu'on aura beaucoup plus d'occasion de se battre au corps-à-corps pendant nos temps libres. Promis, je serai clémente.  
\- Sans toute cette pluie, tu serais déjà dans un sale état. »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, Shikamaru regarda la blonde dans les yeux et reprit son sérieux.

« Merci, Tem'. »

La pluie claqua contre le sol du balcon, seul bruit de fond de la pièce. Leur alchimie reprenait ses droits. Sa main trouva celle de la blonde et il se rallongea à ses côtés. La fratrie du Sable commençait à le sortir de l'enfer qu'il s'était créé.  
Ça lui brisait le cœur.

-•-  
-•-

« BONNANNÉE ! C'est fou comme je suis dans les temps :really-proud: Bref.  
Bref.

Bref-bref... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Troisième partie iz oveur. Joie dans mon cœur (ça, c'était pour la rime, lelelel). Je suis grave au bout du rouleau, le taff, les cours, j'ai à peine le temps de lire des fics (et encore moins d'en écrire ; c ;) donc bon, ça joue un peu sur mon moral de plouc.  
Cela dit, merci pour vos commentaires et vos MP, c'était super-kawaii, j'en ai même souri comme un grosse tache durant les vacances.

Comme j'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'en profite pour faire de la pub (un truc que je fais jamais, par pure flemme) pour une bonne grosse fic que j'ai aimé du plus profond de toute mon âme (même si je l'ai toujours pas commenté parce que : flemme). C'est une fic Harry Potter (ouais-ouais-ouais, mes amours littéraires sont multiples) de graaaande qualité. Même pour moi qui, franchement, suis pas la plus grande fan de fic HP (parce que : flemme).  
La fic s'appelle Les Cicatrices du Temps (de Ellana-san) et C'EST LA MEILLEURE FIC EVER DE MA VIE (même si y'a pas de ShikaTema dedans). J'en dis pas plus, comptez seulement sur mon avis (parce que mon avis vaut tout l'or du monde... JPP de moi). En vrai, c'est même à cause de cette fic (et de ses suites) que j'ai si peu trouvé le temps d'écrire depuis septembre. Comme quoi, mes passions sont over-rated.

Bon allez, j'ai bien parlé pour ne rien dire (ça fait des mots en plus, lelelele, ma vie est nulle).

AH SI ! (JPP de moi quand je trouve dès truc à dire juste avant le "bisous-fesses de fin de commentaire" :c) Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera, j'ai encore mes démons intérieurs qui se battent sur un point de la fic parce que, wallah, ... Wallah, quoi. Mais ça sera le dernier chapitre, il est venu le temps de faire mes valises.

Allez, bisous sur vos fesses, amour et cacahuètes. »

 **Sandou-Soudy'**

PS : (ouais je fais des PS dans mes propres commentaires de fin d'histoire, keskya !) Dans la partie combat de Temari et Shikamaru, comme je sais pas écrire des scènes de combat (je préfère écrire des lemons, j'avoue), j'ai fait une rupture dans le temps, déso pas déso, c'est pas d'ma faute c'est dans mes gènes.  
PPS : j'avais rien à dire mais j'aime bien dire n'imp. Blblblblblbleh.


	4. Partie IV

« Petit message d'excuse avant de vous laisser à la fin de cette fanfiction. Je pensais l'avoir déjà postée :x… Finalement non, héhé. Pour la petite histoire : j'étais censée voir une copine le soir de sa sortie et cette même copine lit la fanfic, et je voulais éclaircir quelques trucs avec elle afin de savoir ce que j'allais laisser dans ce dernier chapitre (Plancton, tu me vnr è.é). Finalement, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de boire un coup et j'ai oublié. _Navrance_ ! Du coup, je laisse le chapitre tel quel. Avec un lemon dont j'étais pas sûre de la pertinence. Après relecture : Meh, ça devrait le faire !  
Bonne lecture ! »

 **Partie IV :  
**  
Shikamaru sentait ses vêtements le gratter et rendre inconfortable la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. S'endormir avec ses vêtements de la veille se révélait être une mauvaise idée maintenant qu'il se sentait engoncé dedans. Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux et observa le plafond, allongé sur le dos. Décoré d'un ciel de lit qui voletait au gré du vent, ce plafond lui rappela qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Temari après une soirée lourde en péripéties.

Il se réveillait à Suna pour la quatrième fois. Mais, pour la première fois, aucunes de ses pensées ne furent pour Konoha ; il était ici pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Maintenant qu'il l'acceptait, il comptait bien profiter du peu de repos qu'il lui restait avant de reprendre la route.  
À sa droite, il sentit Temari se mettre sur le dos et son cœur fit un bond prodigieux avant de se souvenir qu'il ne s'était rien passé de plus fou qu'une conversation entre amis.

Il y avait longtemps eu un véritable débat à Konoha pour savoir si oui ou non il fallait considérer les ninjas de Suna de leur promotion comme des amis. Après tout, ils avaient comploté contre eux avant de virer de bord. Près de six ans plus tard, la question ne se posait plus à l'esprit de Shikamaru. Il se sentait serein d'avoir le soutien de ces trois ninjas.

« On a vraiment dormi dans nos vêtements de soirée ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Temari.  
\- J'imagine. On aura au moins eu le temps de se sécher les cheveux avant ça… »

Il sentit Temari pouffer et ils se tournèrent de côté, l'un vers l'autre.

« Merci.  
\- Merci. »

Ils avaient tous les deux fait une erreur, le reconnaitre était une avancé dans leur relation, l'accepter valait mille fois un _pardon_. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de toutes les relations qu'ils entretenaient.

Serrant le poing, il constata avec effarement la main de Temari toujours dans la sienne, comme la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis. La blonde dû se faire la même réflexion puisqu'elle relâcha sa main dans un geste désordonné avant de plonger la tête dans son oreiller.

La soudaineté de cet acte réveilla quelque chose en lui : n'étaient-ils qu'amis ?

Avant que la guerre ne débute, avant que Naruto ne revienne de son entrainement avec Jiraiya, Shikamaru et Temari s'étaient retrouvés à être ambassadeurs pour le compte de leurs pays respectifs et entretenaient une relation professionnelle qui les faisait se fréquenter régulièrement. Si régulièrement, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'était pas rare que l'un de ses amis en vienne à imaginer un coup de cœur entre les deux ninjas.

Ça n'avait rien d'exagéré. Ils avaient flirté innocemment, parfois. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être noté mais ça ne lui avait jamais déplu d'imaginer qu'il plaisait à Temari. Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation inconfortable, allongé dans un lit avec elle, le regard rivé sur les yeux de Temari, il se permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à son père mort et à ses responsabilités de chef de clan.

« Je t'aime. »

Soupiré comme un silence, Shikamaru prononça ces quelques mots sans y voir aucune connotation. _Il aimait Temari_. Pas de cette manière si conventionnelle qu'on imaginait en lisant des livres à l'eau de rose. Il aimait Temari comme il pouvait se permettre d'aimer Ino ou Chôji. Voir même un peu plus que ces deux derniers, tout du moins d'une manière différente. Elle lui devenait précieuse par sa simple présence.  
La blonde sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle ne cilla pas en reprenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Cette soirée de la veille leur permettait d'enfin savoir où situer leurs problèmes et, ils le sentaient, d'être capable d'y faire face. Aussi imprévue serai la réalité.

-•-

Les rires d'enfants s'estompaient maintenant que la pluie se faisait plus intense et laissait une place aux orages. Il était tard, il faisait nuit et Shikamaru, en sous-vêtements, se trouvait toujours sur le lit de la jeune femme, en tailleur à lire l'un des livres de chevet qu'elle avait laissé là.

Assise sur sa causeuse à l'autre bout de la pièce, Temari délaissa les documents qu'elle lisait pour observer le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas résolu les problèmes de Shikamaru comme son frère le lui avait demandé. Pire ; il lui avait créé de nouvelles questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait pas encore de réponse. Il ne se trouvait à Suna que depuis cinq jours et, plus rapidement que n'importe qui, il avait trouvé le moyen de la secouer.

Durant le Tsukuyomi Infini, Temari s'était retrouvée dans un monde où seule sa famille comptait et où elle était enfin maitresse de ses propres décisions. En revenant à la réalité, le choc se fit d'autant plus grand quand elle réalisa que, finalement, ni elle, ni ses frères n'avaient veillé au bienêtre de leur famille. Il n'y avait toujours eue que la guerre. En lui parlant de sa peur de mourir, Shikamaru ne s'était pas gardé d'évoquer le revirement de sa carrière et c'était ce qui la chiffonnait le plus.

Elle avait été l'une des kunoichis les plus reconnue de ses pairs. Elle avait abandonné l'œuvre de sa vie pour vivre dans une zone de confort.

Le regrettait-elle maintenant ? Pas du tout. Temari avait acquis tout ce qu'elle possédait à la force de sa verve et de ses idéaux. Mais…  
Mais elle restait un ninja à qui les missions manquaient. C'était le point de chute de toute sa jeune vie : y avait-il un choix à faire pour enfin se sentir entière ? Était-ce les combats, les voyages ou les relations qui avaient de l'importance ?

Le grondement sourd d'un coup de tonnerre fit vaciller les lumières de la pièce et Shikamaru capta le regard de son amie.  
Toutes ces questions n'avaient d'importance que si l'envie de se les poser avait un semblant d'intérêt. Souriant pour elle-même, Temari balaya ses interrogations en fermant les yeux.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours à Shikamaru. Elle n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de ne s'intéresser qu'à sa petite personne alors qu'elle avait pour charge de surveiller le Nara.

« Il commence à faire froid, souleva Shikamaru en se frottant les bras. »

Forcément, laissé en sous-vêtements depuis qu'il avait prit sa douche dans les appartements de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas trouvé utile de retourner dans sa chambre et elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Il avait une certaine présence qui lui reposait l'esprit. Ne pas sortir de la pièce, même sans se parler, leur apportait à l'un comme à l'autre une certaine preuve de confiance et d'unicité.

Temari reposa ses dossiers sur la causeuse et s'avança jusqu'au balcon pour refermer les fenêtres. Tenant le battant de l'une des deux, elle s'arrêta et observa le ciel. La nuit était déjà bien présente et seules quelques étoiles faisaient encore leur apparition à travers les nuages gris et la pluie plus forte que jamais. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna dans le lointain et éclaira ses yeux d'un flash.

C'était la Semaine des sept pluies. Dix ans plus tôt, l'eau avait créé de graves problèmes de sécurité dans le village et causé de nombreuses pertes. Ça ne serait plus jamais le cas, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Shikamaru depuis le lit.  
\- J'admire la vue. La dernière fois j'avais neuf ou dix ans et je n'entendais que le brouhaha des gens apeurés. »

Sa tête se posa contre le cadre de la fenêtre et elle se perdit dans la vue qu'elle avait de son village submergé par les eaux mais à l'abri des intempéries. Consciente que Shikamaru venait à sa rencontre, elle ne se détourna pas et s'écarta pour lui faire une place. La main contre sa hanche, il posa son menton sur les cheveux de la blonde.

Shikamaru avait des mains chaleureuses qu'elle sentait contre son ventre à peine couvert d'un t-shirt de fond de placard. Il avait tout un corps chaleureux qu'elle sentait contre son dos et qui la réchauffait d'une étrange manière.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Sans qu'il n'ait à en rajouter plus, elle avait compris qu'il parlait de leur amitié. Mais le sentir ainsi, contre elle, lui rappelait les quelques fois où ils s'étaient permis quelques écarts de comportement.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que végéter, sans manger ni parler, Temari avait envie d'ignorer tout ses acquis. Ses acquis de Princesse, de Seconde, de Ninja. _D'amie_.

« Shikamaru.  
\- Temari.  
\- Faisons l'amour. »

Elle sentit le ventre du brun se contracter contre son dos sans qu'aucun mouvement ne suive immédiatement. Sûrement qu'elle l'avait surpris en lui proposant aussi abruptement. Puis les mains de Shikamaru se resserrèrent contre son bassin et elle se rassura.

Ils avaient le droit de s'aimer de cette manière, ça ne regardait qu'eux.

Lentement, elle sentit les lèvres du brun trouver une place au creux de son cou et elle ferma les yeux. Cette fichue alchimie reprenait le dessus sur tout le reste et elle priait pour que ça ne s'arrête plus jamais.  
Décidée à profiter des sensations que le Nara provoquait, la blonde lâcha le battant de fenêtre qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts et laissa de nouveau la pluie s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le froid la réveilla un instant tandis qu'elle voyait la main du brun prendre place dans sa petite culotte, à l'abri de ce vulgaire short de sport élimé.

Pour Shikamaru, si certain de n'avoir été qu'un abruti tout du long, l'entendre évoquer une pareille proposition avait des airs de fantasme. Elle était Temari, la Seconde du Kazekage voyons ; une personne si importante que, maintenant qu'il glissait un doigt en elle, il se sentait être un criminel.

La fenêtre grande ouverte, il les avança jusqu'à la bloquer contre la balustrade et la laissa soupirer d'aise sous la pluie folle. À la vue de tous, il fallait espérer que personne n'ait l'idée de passer le nez par la fenêtre pour se faire une idée du temps. Mais, trop absorbé par Temari qui gémissait à mesure qu'il la caressait, le brun ferma les yeux en sentant ces sensations se diriger vers un unique endroit.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.  
Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'aimait qu'elle ? N'avait-elle comprit que ce sens-là pour lui avoir proposé de lui faire l'amour ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas montré une quelconque marque d'affection quand il lui avait murmuré…

« Nara…, l'entendit-il soupirer, ses mains agrippant son sous-vêtement avec force. »

La simple évocation de son nom réveilla Shikamaru qui éclipsa ses questions dérisoires. Il avait la possibilité de faire l'amour à Temari. Une femme dont il avait fantasmé les formes pendant toute son adolescence, une femme dont il avait à peine conscience d'être attiré. Son habileté à penser à n'importe quoi s'avérait inutile ici-même et il se détestait d'être incapable de se détacher de sa conscience.

Temari avait été une kunoichi à la force de frappe impressionnante et c'était à présent sa douceur qui l'impressionnait. Les quelques fois où il s'était imaginé dans une situation qui s'approchait de celle-ci, Shikamaru avait toujours imaginé d'elle qu'elle le dominerait et ferait de lui sa chose.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas et, alors qu'il faisait descendre son short et sa culotte de son autre main libre, il sourit avant de retourner embrasser son cou.  
Sa peau douce le subjuguait, les mouvements suggestifs que son bassin avait pour rythmer ses doigts l'enhardissaient. Elle était l'ainée de la fratrie du Sable, celle qui lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Et elle se perdait autant que lui dans leur ébat à peine entamé.

Sèchement, la blonde baissa le sous-vêtement du brun et se colla plus contre lui, les yeux fermés pour se protéger de la pluie battante. Le temps ne leur manquait pas mais la passion qu'il sentait de la part de Temari le précipitait et bientôt, il se retrouva à la pénétrer sans même la prévenir.

Elle soupirait divinement bien, aussi fort que chacun de ses coups de rein en elle. La balustrade crissait sous leurs mouvements et Shikamaru laissa un rire lui échapper. S'ils finissaient trois étages plus bas, complètements nus, ça risquait de ne pas plaire au Kazekage…

Mais la cambrure du dos de Temari prit bientôt tout l'esprit du brun. Elle avait une peau claire, des hanches si amples que sa poigne restait ferme à mesure qu'il la possédait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il appréciait ça ! Jamais auparavant, avec personne d'autre, Shikamaru n'avait eu la sensation d'être aussi comblé par l'acte. Son étroitesse, ses cris, son regard en coin… avaient le talent de lui retourner le cerveau. Il aimait ça. Il aimait lui faire l'amour. Plus que ça, _il l'aimait, elle_.

« Plus fort ! »

La discrétion n'était plus de mise tant leur ardeur se faisait brûlante sous les coups de tonnerre, tant le fait de la prendre le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Elle aimait la brutalité et, dans un coin de son esprit, il y avait une certaine logique qui suivait ce qu'il imaginait d'elle.  
Une main contre la nuque de la blonde et l'autre agrippée à ses hanches, Shikamaru s'activa plus vite, plus fort, contre elle, s'évertuant à l'entendre pousser des sons qui lui plaisaient tant.

La pluie, à l'unisson de leur ébat, les frappa plus violement, et Temari se retrouva muette au dernier coup de rein du Nara qui se crispa en la sentant se contracter de l'intérieur.  
Venait-il de faire jouir la Seconde du Kazekage ? Lui, Shikamaru, le couard du clan Nara ? À cette simple constatation, il se sentit à son tour partir et rumina en se sentant à la merci des contractions de la blonde.

Le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle et réalise que la pluie lui meurtrissait la peau, Shikamaru sentit son amie rire. D'un rire moqueur qu'il reconnut et qu'il apprécia immédiatement. Fidèle à elle-même, la blonde se redressa et s'étira en se tournant vers lui, son débardeur mouillé dévoilant le peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait encore.

« Ça serait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, soupira la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui pour caresser son torse du bout des doigts. »

Ce geste connoté le fit frissonner encore une fois, Temari passant son autre main contre la nuque du brun pour le regarder gravement. Ce simple échange révéla une nouvelle donnée à Shikamaru qui retrouva ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la blonde.

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour sous une pluie battante, il l'avait fait crier au vent, il avait joui en elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait !  
Mais ce geste si simple, si anodin… L'embrasser, c'était faire une croix sur cette amitié platonique qu'ils avaient entretenu. C'était prendre en compte leurs différends et les accepter. C'était rajouter une notion à ses définitions d'amour et d'Amour.

Il était complètement prêt à y faire face.  
Comblant leurs derniers centimètres, Shikamaru ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde en la ramenant à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour réflechir au sens que prenait leur relation maintenant, mais il y avait quelque chose de terriblement évident : il était déjà tombé sous son charme depuis longtemps. Il avait fallu une terrible semaine, de la pluie et les soupirs de Temari pour qu'il reconnaisse cette idée-là, à défaut d'y adhérer encore entièrement.

Mais son adhésion, il le sentait, couvait dans son esprit tandis qu'il l'invitait à s'allonger sur le lit.

-•-

Gaara du désert avait appris à dormir à la suite du Tsukuyomi. Un soir, après une réunion fatigante avec ses conseillers, il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son frère et s'était réveillé le lendemain dans le lit de sa chambre qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant. Shukaku avait déserté son corps, de même que ses griefs avec son environnement. Son corps découvrait une nouvelle liberté dont il ne se privait jamais. Il avait dix-huit ans, il avait encore la physiologie d'un adolescent et, comme tel, prenait un plaisir fou à tomber de fatigue.  
Mais, depuis que le temps était devenu orageux, le jeune homme avait un peu plus de mal à trouver la sérénité dans les bras de Morphée. C'est pourquoi, à cinq heures du matin, se trouvait-il déjà réveillé à lire des bouquins dans la grande salle jouxtant les chambres du palais.

Fatigué mais toujours alerte, voir Shikamaru Nara sortir de la chambre de sa sœur sans un bruit l'avait rendu perplexe. Yeux plissés dans l'obscurité, il avait étudié la démarche du ninja qui retournait à sa chambre, habillé d'un unique caleçon.

D'abord étonné, Gaara se rappela d'un fait qu'il avait oublié : depuis la veille au soir, ni Temari, ni Shikamaru n'avaient donné signe de vie. Finalement, tout trouvait un sens à qui prenait la peine de s'y intéresser.

Son livre toujours en main, il le referma et le posa contre sa poitrine, un sourire d'appoint le transfigurant. Temari avait finalement donné de sa personne pour arranger l'humeur du jeune Nara, si Kankurô l'apprenait, les deux ninjas n'auraient plus une seconde de répit.

Combien de temps restait-il encore à leur invité avant qu'il ne retourne à son pays ? Une journée tout au plus avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé à ses pénates de Konoha. Ça leur laissait amplement le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre. Ça leur laissait aussi amplement le temps de faire le tour de leurs émotions et de leurs récriminations.

Passant une main contre son cou, Gaara se releva et se frotta les mains. Kankurô n'en saurait rien pour l'instant. Mais il mourait d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre…

-•-

Il y avait à Suna, tous les dix ans, un évènement météorologique qui faisait prendre au ciel sans fin du pays du Vent un aspect terne et violent. La légende voulait qu'un vieux père mourant fût peiné par des évènements qui n'avaient qu'une incidence minime, tandis que ceux qui méritaient son attention se soient perdus dans l'oubli et les larmes de dépit.

Lors de la première cérémonie de la Semaine des sept pluies, l'Étranger, vint trouver refuge auprès de la famille royale. C'était un garçon morne, sa joie de vivre l'ayant déserté pour différentes raisons. Accueilli par la bonté des souverains, il se lia d'amitié à la Princesse et découvrit auprès d'elle les affres de la haine, de la honte et du refus. Grand bien lui en prit quand, au court de l'une de leurs soirées pluvieuses passées ensemble, la subtilité de leur alchimie les fit chavirer l'un comme l'autre. D'une alchimie qu'ils avaient voulue platonique, se révélait quelque chose de plus profond.

Le jour de son départ, quand les pluies torrentielles s'estompèrent, la Princesse retrouva l'Étranger aux portes du village et lui glissa quelques mots avant de le laisser partir. Des mots si connotés mais aussi tellement dénués de leur sens premier qu'il se demanda si, un jour, il aurait la chance de s'y pencher de plus près et d'y trouver une signification qui leur serait propre.

C'est ainsi que, alors que la dernière goutte d'eau tombait sur le sable, l'Étranger fit un pas en avant, balayant les peines qu'il avait emmené. La seule pensée qu'il avait, dirigée vers la Princesse étouffait le reste. Une pensée dont il ne se séparerait pas et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux.

-•-

Kakashi Hatake, Rokudaime Hokage depuis une petite année à peine, prenait son mal en patience depuis qu'il était en charge de l'organisation des futures équipes de genins. Il passait des heures à mettre en ordre les dossiers pour trouver des correspondances intéressantes et lire les descriptions des étudiants lui pesait progressivement sur le système. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour faire prospérer son village.

Regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de son bureau, il se permit de sourire sous son masque et reposa les dossiers pour les ranger dans un coin. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Shikamaru Nara avait quitté le village de Konoha sans un regard en arrière. Depuis, plus une nouvelle, pas même du Kage de Suna ; ça n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on songeait aux festivités qui s'y déroulaient.

Mais, Kakashi le ressentait au plus profond de lui, son ninja allait lui revenir dans les heures à venir. Et, il l'espérait, avec une amélioration radicale de son humeur.

« Kakashi-sensei ! »

Déboulant comme une fusée, Naruto Uzumaki ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et sauta sur le bureau de son ancien maitre pour lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Les sentinelles disent que Shikamaru est bientôt aux portes du village. »

Une pareille nouvelle ne méritait pas une telle folie de la part du jeune Uzumaki et Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder le petit bout de papier qu'il serrait dans le poing -d'où dépassait le seau de Suna- pour s'imaginer sans peine que c'était en rapport avec le Nara. Restait à savoir ce qui provoquait son engouement.

« Vous ne savez pas la meilleure ?! »

Kakashi soupira.  
Ça n'allait pas tarder à être su partout et surtout ailleurs.

-•-

« Encore une fois : _sorry for the late_ ! Enfin, je vois le bout de cette aventure, ça fait du mal à mon âme de laisser une fic être postée de bout en bout mais ça fait du bien à mon cœur en même temps :cœur:. Tout ça pour dire que : YOUPI ! j'ai finalement posté les 37 PAGES DE CETTE FICTION !  
J'me sens libérée, c'est fou :3.  
Je me souviens de l'avoir commencée pour la Semaine du ShikaTema et voilà qu'elle prend enfin fin plus d'un an plus tard. C'est nul, olala. Surtout de poster le dernier chapitre après cent ans x.x ! J'suis contente et tout ! A la prochaine (peut-être, hein, faites pas les fous, wallah).

Amour dans vos fesses :love: »

 **Sandou-Soudy'**

-•-

 **EDIT :** Olala, je suis la plus nulle des auteures de cet univers. Un petit merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette courte fic ! Vous êtes un puits intarissable de sentiments de bonheur dans mon âme. Anonymes ou non, je vous remercie chaleureusement de ces petits commentaires qui font plaisir. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui suivent, ceux qui favorisent. On ne vous voit pas, mais je sais que vous êtes passé là et c'est le principal ! parce qu'on ne le dit jamais assez mais : _Le principal, c'est de participer_ :3.


End file.
